


Pink With Evil

by KittyBeyondtheStarlights07



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBeyondtheStarlights07/pseuds/KittyBeyondtheStarlights07
Summary: The reason I have these chapters posted so quickly is because I have published this fic in the past and I have found copies of the first sixteen chapters on my DeviantArt account, so I hope we have established that, we can continue with the fan fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Alright! My first fan fic on this website! This is also on my fanfiction.net account "NightCourtChic2016" after being deleted on a previous account I had. For those of you who hasn't seen the fic before, here is the information.

Set six months after the Jungle Fury Power Rangers defeated Dai Shi and the Power Rangers are now dealing with a new threat called the Dynasty Clan. This is one of my stories that will be in a possible Power Rangers series revolving Tommy and Kim's daughter Jade Oliver. More on that later on as the story progresses. I promise you'll be pleased with how this story turns out. 

I might add other characters from the orginal Zordon era later, not sure though. 

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban Brands. I do not own anything from this except for the characters that have never appeared on Power Rangers or Power Rangers Jungle Fury.

Pink With Evil

Chapter One

Six months have passed since the Jungle Fury Power Rangers have defeated Dai Shi. Now they were coming up with a new threat by the name of Kartras. Each ranger had their thoughts of the sudden arrival of the new threat that has arrived at their town of Ocean Bluff.

Casey Rhodes was the first to get word of the threat just a couple of weeks ago. He was caught by surprise, but immediately he went into training even as he was reuniting with the other rangers.

Robert James Finn was the second to get word about the new threat. He didn't really imagine that a new threat would come to town so soon, but nonetheless, he got himself prepared for the battles to come as well.

Theo Martin was surprised to hear about the new threat just when things were going well between him and his girlfriend Lily Chilman. They both joined Casey and RJ and agreed to fend off the new threat, no matter what the cost.

Dominic Hargan was the last to get word about the new threat. He had just returned from his vacation with Fran in Europe, and the two joined the other rangers, agreeing to help with the new threat Kartras.

While Casey was training students at the academy, the others were at the Jungle Karma Pizza as the day went by as usual. They took orders and fixed the pizzas as usual. It was getting closer to closing time as Fran, Lily, Theo and Dominic were cleaning up and Casey arrived at JKP to check up on his friends.

"Long day?" Casey asked.

"You better believe it," Theo nodded, "we only have a few of customers left and it's closing time."

"At least most of the customers were nice enough to leave a tip." Lily smiled, "We can look at it that way."

"You're right. We can look at it that way despite all the busy work we did." Dominic agreed with Lily.

"And it paid off today. So, you are right." Theo smirked.

Fran looked over at the corner of the room, "Who's that?"

Casey, Lily and Theo glanced over at Fran's direction as they saw a young woman with brown hair, pink shirt, denim jacket and blue jeans quietly eat her pizza. Casey seemed interested in the girl.

"I've never seen her in Ocean Bluff before." Lily spoke up, "she must be new."

"She is new here," Dominic said, "I heard the couple who had raised her switched her at birth with a dead baby when she was born, and they were thrown in prison for it."

"Casey, why don't you go over there and talk to her." Lily suggested. Theo nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." Casey looked hesistant, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Don't be scared." Theo urged his friend.

"Scared? Of a girl? I don't think so!" Casey exclaimed. Lily noticed as the girl was finishing her meal in a fast pace.

"Well come on then!" Dominic held the red ranger's arms and lightly shook him, "what are you waiting for?"

"Dudes and Dudettes, what is going on here?" RJ asked as he approached the room. As soon as he arrived, the girl covered her face with a book that she had with her.

"We were just talking about the new girl in town who is actually here right now." Dominic answered as he released Casey and shown RJ the girl as she was leaving the table.

"I'll show you guys how to talk to a girl." RJ glanced at Casey, Theo and Dominic before he ran for the young girl and came face to face with her, "Hey. I would like to apologize about my friends if they were doing anything to embarrass you."

"N...no...it's okay." the girl slightly stuttered, "but one of them looked as if they were...about to ask me out...o...or something."

"Oh. I was just making sure. So, how long have you been to Ocean Bluff?"

"For a couple of days now. I've been adjusting to the place after finding out my so called parents have switched me at birth with a dead baby when I was born."

"That's harsh. I wonder why they would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea, but my "parents" were very neglectful to me and a CPS Report ended up not only revealing they were such, but they weren't my real parents because they did a DNA Test on us for some reason. I guess it was to help me."

"Well, at least you're free from the abuse and neglect now. That's the important thing that matters."

"Thanks." the girl looked over at the others, "I'm Jade."

"Nice to meet you Jade," RJ extended a hand, "My name is Robert James, but just call me RJ. Everyone else does."

"Okay." Jade shook his hand as she smiled, "nice to meet you too RJ."

"Sorry we got you on the spot," Theo said as he, Fran, Lily, Dominic and Casey approached her and RJ, "we were just trying to get Casey to ask someone on a date."

"I was just wondering who you was is all." Fran added.

"Well guys, you should introduce yourselves to Jade." RJ encouraged the others. Casey nodded.

"I am Casey Rhodes. I teach at the Pai Zhua Academy."

"My name is Lily. Lily Chilman."

"Theo."

"I'm Dominic, or Dom."

"They call me Fran."

"Nice to meet you guys." Jade smiled.

"Same to you." Casey nodded.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" RJ asked Jade.

"Not really, why?"

"Well, I was...I was wondering if you would like to...um...have lunch with...me tomorrow."

"Is this a date?"

"Well...in a way."

"Okay. What time?"

"How about during Lunch Break tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"You too."

Seconds later, Jade left JKP which left RJ with a warm fuzzy feeling and the others in giggles. RJ looked over at them, "What?"

"You like her don't you?" Dominic asked.

"Dom, knock it off."

"Well you sure look as if you "like" like her." Theo added.

"Okay. Everyone back to work!" RJ replied in attempt to evade the topic. The others resumed what was left of the work that they had to do for the day as RJ had Jade on his mind for the remainder of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Fortress of Despair, a woman with long jet black hair, wearing a long black dress, skin deep brown and wearing a crown with black, purple and blue jewels on her head walked down the hallways before approaching the main chamber.

The woman sat down at the Royal Chair and glanced around her throne room, "This is just the way I like it. Now to wait on what I can do to take down the Power Rangers. Obviously, I have a plan, but I just need a pawn for this plan."

Suddenly a group of Rinshi approached her. The woman appeared to be annoyed, "What is it?!"

One of the Rinshi said, "Mistress Kartras, we have appeared to have found a new warrior for you."

"Really?" Kartras ordered as her expression changed from annoyed to demanding, "Well, what are you waiting for? Reveal who she is!"

"Yes Mistress," the Rinshi had her to look at her crystal ball, which revealed Jade at her apartment, getting ready for the next day.

"A young girl in pink? She could be an even match for those Power Rangers! Ah yes, I can detect her strong energy and to make things more fun...her animal spirit is a panther" Kartras looked intrigued at what she was seeing, "We will have to put her through some sort of test against a group of Rinshi. If she passes, she will prove to be worthy of being my evil Pink Ranger."

Kartras approached an empty chamber where she placed two candles in front of them, and then she chanted in a strange foreign language, then seconds later pink energy formed at the tube and created a ball of pink light, "Bring forth the power! Bring forth the energy! I call forth the power of the Panther Ranger!"

The ball formed into a huge ball of mist before it formed into a tube of pink light with a suit inside. The tube revealed a pink power ranger suit, obtaining the Pai Zhua stripes on the chest plates which is like the other rangers have, and with the exception of the uniform being plain pink, the suit was similar to Lily's suit, "I cannot wait for the evil Pink Ranger to be awakened! She will bring human energy for me to obtain, and it will be the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers! I will be sure on that! What do you think of that?"

The Rinshi morphed into a young boy with short black hair, dark eyes and pale skin wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, "Yes Mistress. That would be a lovely idea. I've been waiting for this since we first came to your service."

"Oh Zachary, I knew you would agree to the plan. Now to get your cousin's opinion on this."

One Rinshi morphed into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a lime green top and black pants, "Why get our opinions when we are up to the challenge? Just tell us what to do."

"You do come to the point don't you?" Kartras glared at both of her warriors, "First off, the next time you two show up, refrain from appearing as Rinshis. Now as for your assignment, you two will bring lure this girl to an isolated area where her test will take place to show if she is worthy of being the Pink Panther Ranger."

"Yes, Mistress." Zach nodded.

"It will be our pleasure." Raven added on.

"After that is said and done," Kartras declared, "the Power Rangers will be beaten by their own kind! A Pink Ranger of all kinds!"

At Ocean Bluff, RJ and Casey walked over to the Youth Center where Jade told them that she would meet them at.

"I was being kinda unfair to you last night." RJ looked at Casey, "you seemed to like Jade, and if she likes you, I don't intend on being in the way."

"She seemed to like you more, RJ." Casey replied, "besides you wasn't really being unfair to me in the first place."

"Well, if you insist. I guess we'll see who she likes more."

"She must've been through a lot in her life. Being switched at birth by her abusive foster parents."

"I think I know what she must be going through, not knowing your mother or father. I had an estranged relationship with my father for a long time, before we made up of course."

"Right."

"And my mother died when I was very young. I have very little memory of her."

"You lost your mother at a young age?" Casey and RJ were startled when they heard Jade speak up from behind them, "I couldn't imagine going through something like that. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"What brings you guys here?"

"You wanted us to meet here before we went to JKP, remember?" Casey spoke up.

"Oh, right. What about the rest of your friends: Theo, Lily, Dominic and Fran?"

"They are still working. I have no classes for today and RJ got Fran in charge of JKP."

"Well, do you have enough time to watch me do some Martial Arts moves?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Casey nodded.

"I think we have enough time." RJ added.

The three walked over to a nearby area where Jade started some Martial Arts moves. She did some rather impressive punches, kicks, leaps and upper cuts. That amazed Casey, RJ and everyone else watching. It amazed them because not only were the moves distinguished, but they also had a bit of flexibility and grace within them, which the guys both found to be amazing.

Seconds later, something amazed both RJ and Casey even more. They both saw something that other people would not understand.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" RJ asked.

"You bet I am," Casey answered, "this girl may have the animal spirit we have been looking for over the past couple of weeks."

"The Spirit of the Panther!" both guys said in unison. What they didn't know was from the distance, Zach and Raven were watching the young girl perform her moves as well. They both appeared to be amazed.

Within the next few minutes, Jade had finished her Martial Arts moves and walked over to RJ and Casey.

"Ready to head over to JKP?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Casey nodded, "Pretty much."

The three walked out of the Youth Center.

"Why didn't you get to her?" Raven asked her cousin.

"Me?!" Zach exclaimed, "I thought that you was going to!"

"No matter!" Raven sighed roughly, "we'll get to our new Pink Ranger one way or another."

"Right, and Mistress Kartras will be very pleased." Zach grinned at the thought.

As for Casey, RJ and Jade, the three were getting close to JKP.

"How did you learn those moves?" RJ asked, "I mean, you did those moves like you have done them for years."

"That simply because I had years of practice." Jade grinned, "not intending to toot my own horn, but I had to learn self defense in some way."

"That's a good way." Casey replied, "as long as you don't bully someone or use your skill for personal gain. That would be the wrong way to use Martial Arts."

"I would never even think about doing that."

"I couldn't even imagine someone like you doing such things." RJ replied.

"Why don't we just go in JKP already?" Jade asked, "we can talk more about it then."

RJ and Casey both nodded in agreement and the trio went into JKP.


	3. Chapter 3

At JKP, RJ and Jade were talking at the table that she was sitting at the night before. Jade explained her talent of Martial Arts and her talents as the two had pepperoni pizza for lunch. RJ also talked about himself, his father and a bit of his training.

"That's quite interesting," said Jade, "coming from a family with skills of a special Martial Arts style. Incredible!"

RJ asked, "so what level of Martial Arts have you reached?"

"I am brown belt, almost a first degree black belt." Jade replied.

"Impressive. Have you ever heard of the Pai Zhua Academy?"

"Casey mentioned it, but I never really heard of it."

"Ah, that's a shame."

"Our Martial Arts Place in my hometown, they mentioned nothing about the Pai Zhua Academy even though I think the two karate places should've told us more about those kind of academies."

"True there and what did you mean by two karate places?"

"When I was eight I entered in the Karate Classes, but the teacher was discriminative against me so I dropped out of that class."

"How was he discriminative against you?"

"He favored the ones that were considered the "popular" kids and he'd favor them."

"Whoa, that's harsh. A master should not favor any of his students. He should give them all equal treatment."

"Exactly. When I turned 13, I returned to Martial Arts training with a new teacher at a Martial Arts Training Facility. He treated all of us equally which was a good thing for me and it helped me understand that not everyone in Albany was cruel and abusive. Even at my school, people treated me different and it even got to one point where I got suspended twice for fighting, but those were the only times I got kicked out of school."

"At least you were able to know the right and the wrong."

"You're right about that."

Within a few minutes, RJ and Jade finished their little date, and left the table.

"We should do this more and get to know each other a little more." RJ told Jade.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you again?"

"If you want me to."

"Yeah. Of course, I do."

"Well, I'll see you again."

"Same here."

Jade and RJ went their separate ways.

Back at the fortress, Kartras looked upon her crystal ball as Jade left JKP.

"Now is the good time!" Kartras grinned as she looked at her. The Rinshi, Zach and Raven approached their mistress. The Evil Mistress ordered her minions, "I want you two to lure Jade to battle for her test. It will determine whether or not she is worthy of becoming my new Pink Ranger!"

The Rinshi nodded as a response.

"Yes, Mistress." Zach and Raven nodded in agreement.

At the streets, Jade walked down and she looked around the area, walking over to her apartment. Suddenly, she heard distant screams, "What was that?!"

The screams led her to an alleyway where a group of Rinshi were surrounding Raven and Zach, appearing to be attacking them.

"Help!" Raven screamed in terror, "Help us!"

"Help us!" Zach yelled.

Jade looked in surprise to see the Rinshi attacking Raven and Zach as the two cornered in fear. She doesn't know that this is a set up for her test of becoming a Pink Ranger. Jade immediately rushed into action and began fighting the Rinshi. She gave the Rinshi impressive punches, kicks and uppercuts. She dodged the attacks and gave each Rinshi that came her way counter attacks.

"Oh my gosh, it's working!" Raven whispered.

"I believe so." Zach nodded, "Surprising!"

At her chamber room, Kartras grabbed her crystal ball, "This young girl is proven to be worthy of being my evil Pink Ranger! Now to take her here to become my Pink Ranger!"

Kartras vanished in a flash of black energy.

At the alleyway, just after she had defeated all the Rinshi, Jade felt a huge gust of wind and she looked up to see Kartras standing on top of the alleyway. She looked up to see the Mistress of Evil glaring at her. Behind Jade, Raven and Zach glared and grinned as well.

"What's going on?!" Jade demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?!"

"I am Kartras, Mistress of Evil," Kartras replied with a grin, "And I wouldn't worry too much. All will be revealed in due time, my dear."

"What do you mean?!"

Kartras got out her crystal ball which submitted pink energy and Jade vanished in the pink energy.

"It worked Mistress!" Raven exclaimed happily.

"I knew it would." Zach nodded, pleased.

"Enough babbling!" Kartras ordered her two servants, "we got work to do with our new Pink Ranger! Now, back to the Fortress!"

Kartras, Raven and Zach vanished in black energy.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras, Raven and Zach appeared in black energy as the Mistress of Evil held the Crystal Ball in her hands.

"Impressive energy," Kartras grinned as she held the crystal ball consumed with pink energy, "What do you two make of this?"

"Radical!" Zach exclaimed.

"I agree." Raven nodded, "I think we can proceed with making her the new Pink Ranger, Mistress."

Kartras pointed the crystal ball to the pink tube containing the ranger suit as pink energy came out of her hands and out of the crystal ball, "Come now Pink Ranger! Receive your power! Obtain your power! You shall now serve me and only me in the name of all things evil and dark!"

A huge flow of pink energy, entered in the tube which surrounded the pink ranger suit and within a matter of seconds, Jade entered within in the pink ranger suit. She took off her helmet and looked at Kartras, Zach and Raven.

"How can I serve you, Mistress?" Jade asked as if she was in a trance, looking straight at Kartras.

"I have a very important task for you my Pink Ranger." Kartras ordered, "But first, I want you to meet your new team mates. Now, Zachary, Raven, introduce yourselves."

"Yes, Mistress." Raven and Zach both nodded.

Raven stepped forward and in a flash of light green energy, she was wearing a Python styled Armor, "I am Raven! I obtain the animal spirit of a Python!"

Zach stepped forward and in a flash of red energy, he was wearing a Dragon styled Armor, "I am Zachary! I obtain the animal spirit of a Dragon!"

"As for you my dear," Kartras glared at Jade, "you obtain the animal spirit of the panther! Now, for your first task, I want you to destroy the Power Rangers: Casey, the Red Ranger with the spirit of the Tiger, Theo, the Blue Ranger with the spirit of the Jaguar, Lily, the Yellow Ranger with the spirit of a Cheetah, RJ, the Wolf Ranger with his animal spirit being a wolf and Dominic, the Rhino Ranger with the animal spirit a Rhino. Now, how do I know about them? I can detect their energy sources which is different from a normal human being."

"Understood," Jade nodded, "And I will destroy the Power Rangers."

"Good my dear. Very, very good."


	4. Chapter 4

It was closing time at JKP and the team was finishing with cleaning up the place.

"Today has been quite a day!" Dominic declared.

"I'll say." Lily sighed as she nodded in agreement.

"So RJ", Dominic asked, "how was your date with Jade? "

"Huh?" RJ looked at his friend a bit startled, "I have no idea what you mean dude. We just talked and had pizza together. "

"Sure you did, it's called a date. "

"We just got to know each other better."

"Whatever you say. " Theo nodded, slightly unconvinced.

Before RJ could say anything else, the alarm buzzed from upstairs. Fran and the rangers met up with Flit, who was looking at the screen on the TVs.

"Flit, what's going on?" Casey asked.

"It looks as if you're up for another fight!" Flit declared, "two rogues are out on the town with a new monster taking energy from humans!"

Everyone looked on the screen to see someone in a light green armor and someone in a light red armor wrecking havoc on the town

"One of Kartras' new monsters." Casey said, "Let's go!"

"Right!" the others nodded in agreement.

Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ and Dominic sprung into action as Flit and Fran watched from the TV screens.

Raven and Zach glanced around as a monster with green stars is attacking the citizens and taking some of their energy.

"You know cousin," Raven looked at Zach, "We aren't here to collect fear unlike what Dai Shi wanted. We are here to obtain human energy for Mistress Kartras!"

"Exactly! Let's hope we can get energy to please our Mistress!" Zach declared as he nodded.

"Stop right there!" demanded Casey's voice.

The monster along with the two human minions turned around to see the morphed Power Rangers, ready for action.

"There they are." Raven grinned.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Thunder Star, get to work!" Raven glanced at the monster. The monster began fighting the rangers as they launched out each of their ability. What they didn't know was that new monster was a distraction from the real threat which was the evil Pink Ranger.

At first the monster seemed to be doing well, but after a few minutes, the rangers wound up doing better as they progressed with the battle.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily launched her attack at Thunder Star, wrapping the chain around the monster.

"Shark Sabers!" Casey got out his weapon and struck it at the monster as it took a massive blow.

Suddenly in a flash of black energy, Thunder Star grew even taller.

"It's time to take it down a notch!" Thunder Star declared to the rangers as it tried to smash the rangers with its feet. The five dodged and looked up.

"Let's show this monster that we can take it down a notch!" RJ looked at his team mates.

"Right!" Casey nodded.

"Jungle Master Megazord!" The Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers combined the animal spirits of the Gorilla, Antelope and Penguin and created the Jungle Master Megazord. RJ and Dominic joined them in the Megazord as well. The rangers battled against Thunder Star as it summoned its swords to attack their megazord.

"Those rangers better summon the power of the shark with that combo or they'll be in for some energy drainage!" Flit exclaimed.

"Spirit of the Shark combine!"

The Shark Zord combined with the Jungle Master Megazord and a sword duel began. After some tense blows against both giants, Raven and Zach both looked at each other.

"What do you say we let our Pink Ranger enter in the zord and make her debut on the others?" Raven suggested.

"Good idea cousin." Zach nodded delightfully, he looked up and waved his hand, giving the pink ranger the signal to attack as Raven made Thunder Star vanish.

"What?!" Theo exclaimed.

"What gives?" RJ asked aloud.

From a distance, Jade saw her cue and leaped to the Jungle Master Mega Zord, "Time for the Pink Ranger Debut!"

"Whoa!" Flit exclaimed, "There is a new Power Ranger jumping onto the Jungle Master MegaZord, but is she on the side of good or on the side of evil?"

Fran appeared to be tense as she had some suspicion about the new ranger.

Jade used her pink energy to enter into the megazord.

"Guys!" RJ called out.

"What's that?!" Lily asked.

"Looks like some sort of pink energy." Casey answered. Seconds later, the Pink Ranger entered into the Jungle Master Mega Zord declaring, "Long Live Mistress Kartras!"

She began attacking all five rangers, and despite their best efforts to fight back, none prevailed. All five of the Power Rangers demorphed fell out of the Megazord.

Fran gasped at the outcome of the new ranger's attack on the good rangers.

"Oh no!" Flit exclaimed, "It looks as if the rangers have met their match! Another ranger, except no evil spirit is controlling her or is it?!"

"What was that all about?!" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but we need to power back up before that pink girl shows up again!" RJ told the team.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash!"

Before anyone could make a move, Jade shown up and began fighting and beating down Casey, Lily, RJ, Dominic and Theo. She continued beating them down until Casey stood in front of the evil Pink Ranger.

"This is one tough Pink Ranger!" RJ exclaimed.

"So you think you're tough!" Casey barked to Jade, "I dare you to take me on!"

"I accept your challenge Tiger Boy!" Jade replied as she got out her duel pistols, "Jungle Blasters!"

The attack easily knocked down Casey. The others rushed to his side and tended to him.

"Casey, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Casey nodded, "She's one tough opponent!"

"Let me try taking her on!" Lily stood up.

"Bring it on, Yellow Ranger!" Jade posed, ready to fight.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Even though she made a good knock down on the pink ranger, Lily was surprised on how quick Jade was when she leaped back on her feet, "Is that all you got?! Pity!"

She blasted her pistols at Lily and she was knocked down to the ground. Next, RJ tried taking her down, "Maybe this ranger is weak against the way of the Wolf! Spirit of the Wolf!"

The Wolf Spirit knocked Jade to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, she leaped on her feet, "I have had enough of these games!"

Jade formed a pink energy ball which hit all five rangers, knocking them to the ground, causing them to demorph again.

"I think that'll be all for now Pink Ranger," Raven looked at her comrade, "I think they know what you've got."

"Our Mistress will be pleased." Zach nodded in agreement.

"Consider this a warning!" Jade exclaimed, "your downfall will soon come to you Power Rangers!"

The Pink Ranger chuckled evilly as she, Raven and Zach vanished in black energy. The rangers looked in shock over their defeat, not knowing that the new Pink Ranger is actually Jade.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras is excited thanks to the outcome of the battle, "Yes! I love it when a good plan comes together! This Pink Ranger will be the key to the downfall of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers!"


	5. Chapter 5

The rangers hurried back to the loft, recovering from their defeat by the new Pink Ranger.

"Are you guys alright?" Fran asked, showing concern for her friends.

"We will be fine," Casey answered, "it's just that, this Pink Ranger, where did she come from?"

"We're not for sure." Fran shook her head, "We just now saw her for the first time too."

"My guess is Kartras must've chosen someone to be this new Pink Ranger." Theo said.

"We don't know the full story of the new pink ranger yet," Casey sighed as he looked out the window, "but I am hoping that we can get to the bottom of this and fast before it becomes too late."

The red ranger looked out the window as he appeared to have something on his mind.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras chuckled, "I love it when a good plan comes together! We can begin Phase two with the plan to destroy the Power Rangers now that they know the Pink Ranger is on the radar!"

"But what if they find out who she is?" Raven asked.

"Her identity?" Kartras replied as she got out a medium sized pink diamond, "I think not, and this will make sure that she will stay under my power."

"A diamond?" Zach looked confused as he smoked a cigarette.

"It's more than just a pink diamond Zachary," Kartras grinned, "it's the pink diamond that will keep Miss Jade under my control. That is, until it is someone destroys it."

"What should we do about the Power Rangers?" Zach asked, "I really want to take them on one by one!"

"We don't do anything right now, but in the meantime, I would like to give our Pink Ranger her assignment for the time being." Kartras gave Raven the diamond, "And I'd like you to watch over the diamond to make sure nobody destroys it. Can I trust you with that?"

"You can count on me, Mistress." Raven bowed to Kartras.

"Better her than me." Zach grinned, "She'd safe keep it to where no one will touch it other than her, I on the other hand would end up breaking it before Phase 2 could even proceed."

The Dragon Master was taken aback, noticing that Kartras had vanished as he talked. He shook his head as Raven seemed happy.

At the alleyway, Jade walked close by, with her eyes glowing pink, as Kartras appeared.

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" Jade asked.

"Pink Ranger!" Kartras called on her new servant, "I want you to remain here at Ocean Bluff until I say other wise."

"As you wish, Mistress." Jade quickly curtsied.

"And remember to keep your identity as the pink ranger a secret. No one must ever know the truth, until it is too late for those Power Rangers!"

"You can count on me, Mistress."

"Of course I can, I taught you well in such a short period of time." Kartras chuckled as she vanished.

Jade looked at her pink phone, which was her morpher, "And as my Mistress said this morpher can do anything I want it to do. I wonder."

Suddenly, Jade came face to face with a bulky greaser guy, "Heya toots, what are ya doing out in the streets alone?"

No response as she kept stared at her phone.

"Hey!" the guy barked, "I am talking to you girl! When I talk and want an answer, I expect it, understand me, toots?"

"Toots?" Jade scoffed, "That is so old fashioned talk. What era are you from? The 1940s?"

"Ohh, good come back. Did you learn that while you were texting on your little phone?"

Again, no response.

"I guess I will take your precious phone out of your puny hands," said the thug, "and I will see what's so special about it."

As he grabbed her wrist, Jade pressed four buttons on the phone and coldly stared at the bully. The thug looked startled as he saw Jade's eyes glow pink, "Uhhh."

Pink energy formed out from the phone and zapped at the bully and hit his feet. The guy fell into the nearby dumpster.

"Looks like you're not doing any robbing today, douchebag." Jade said coldly as her eyes glowed pink.

She slowly walked away out of the alley way, leaving the thug to recover as he got out of the dumpster.

"Man!" the thug exclaimed, "I do not know what that girl's problem is, but she needs her eyes checked."

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras sat at her chair, pondering in her thoughts. Raven and Zach looked at their mistress as they were waiting anxiously on their next assignment.

"So Mistress," Raven exclaimed, "you have got to tell us what our next task shall be! Come on!"

"Yeah," Zach added, "I am wanting to defeat those Power Rangers once and for all!"

Kartras looked up as if she had finally came up with a plan of something new, "I have finally came up with an idea if it makes you feel good."

"Oh?" Zach seemed intrigued as he was smoking.

"And what would that be?" Raven asked.

"I am going to have our Pink Ranger to lure one of the Power Rangers and have that ranger separated from the others," Kartras answered, "from there the ranger's energy will be drained in a grueling battle. After the Pink Ranger does her part, Raven and the Pink Ranger will take on the four remaining rangers as Zach will be battling the ranger that is captured."

"So I will be fighting the Power Ranger that the Pink Ranger is brought into the Arena of Despair?" Zach asked.

"Yes you will," Kartras answered, "but right now, I want you to put down that cigarette and prepare for battle!"

Zach put out his cigarette and bowed before leaving.

"I will tell Miss Jade the assignment right now, Raven, stand by and prepare for the fight against four rangers." Kartras ordered before vanishing.

"Yes, Mistress." Raven bowed even though Kartras was gone.

At Jade's apartment, Kartras appeared and the Pink Ranger turned around and saw her Mistress and bowed, "What shall I do for you now, Mistress?"

"I got an assignment for you which you'll find rather interesting," Kartras ordered, "I want you to lure one of the Power Rangers away from the others. Do what it takes to lure them into the trap set up for that ranger! You can even use your morpher phone if you got to, but bring the targeted ranger, transport that person to the Arena of Despair, and then I want you to stand by for further instructions."

Jade grinned, "You can count on me, Mistress."

"I know I can my dear Jade." Kartras replied before vanishing.

Jade's eyes glowed pink as she already had a Power Ranger in mind to isolate from the others, "I believe that the Wolf Ranger shall be the first to go before the others."


	6. Chapter 6

Jarrod and Camille walked over to the loft as the others were pondering with their thoughts about the Pink Ranger.

The rangers, Flit and Fran all looked at the two, who had just approached the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Flit declared, "the Lion and the Chameleon have arrived at the JKP!"

"We have been overhearing about this new Pink Ranger that Kartras had summoned." Jarrod said.

"Where have you two been over the past week?" Casey asked.

"We have been investigating on the new threat Kartras at a isolated location." Camille answered.

"What have you found out so far?" Lily asked.

"All we know right now is that she is has her minions to drain human energy," Jarrod answered, "whether it's their human minions, a monster or any of the Rinshi."

"And the energy gets absorbed to Kartras." Camille added, "With that said, Jarrod and I are going to the Fortress of Despair, going undercover to pretend to be evil again to get through to Kartras, that way we can get more information about how Kartras came to be."

"That sounds like a huge risk!" RJ replied.

"True, but it's a risk worth taking," Camille nodded, "Jarrod decided he will pose as Dai Shi, as if we both had turned evil once again."

"You rangers should get the three Masters," Jarrod suggested, "we will all be needing every bit of help that we can get."

"Dom, come with me and we'll get Master Finn," Casey looked at the Rhino Ranger. Dominic nodded.

"I'll get Master Swoop to help us." Theo said.

"And I'll get Master Phant." said Lily.

"And I'll look after the JKP with Fran in case the Pink Ranger ends up showing up." RJ sighed, "My courage could hold the Pink Ranger until you guys show up."

Jarrod and Camille teleported to the Fortress of Despair and Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic went to get the three masters.

Jarrod and Camille arrived at the Fortress of Despair as they both looked around the area.

"This is the place." Camille told Jarrod.

"So we go in and pretend as if Dai Shi has returned." Jarrod looked at his love. Camille nodded as her response, "Just as you said."

Jarrod and Camille powered up with their respective animal forms, and prepared themselves for their risky task.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Camille asked, "This seems like a huge risk."

"I'm hoping so," Jarrod answered, "but just so you know, I have confidence that it will work, and we're both willing to take the risk, right?"

"Yes, let's do this." The two made their way to the main chamber of the fortress.

Casey and Dominic approached Master Finn at his house as he had just turned around and saw the two in front of him.

"Master Finn!" Casey called for the Shark Master.

"Casey, Dominic," Master Finn replied seeing the two rangers, "I assume you are here about the new threat?"

"Yes." Casey nodded, "we got more trouble with the new threat. Not only does she want human energy which the minions drain for her."

"Kartras has summoned a Pink Ranger to destroy us and she seems to be tough." Dominic added.

The Shark Master was taken aback by the news, "You're saying that Kartras has called for a new ranger?"

Casey and Dominic each nodded as a response.

"And we're needing all the help that we can get with taking on this new threat." Casey told him.

There was a moment of silence before Master Finn smiled and spoke up, "You can count on me to help you against the new threat."

Casey and Dominic were both relieved and glad he was able to help.

Lily arrived at the place which Master Phant was living at, "Master Phant!"

The Elephant Master walked over, hearing the Yellow Ranger call for him.

"Let me guess," said Master Phant, "You're needing help with the new threat?"

Lily nodded, "Yes. There's also another addition to the new threat."

"And what would that be?"

"Kartras has called forth a new Power Ranger against us, and we are needing all the help we can help."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Say no more. Knowing this threat is as bad, if not worst, than Dai Shi, I am willing to help you take on this threat."

Lily sighed with relief and she smiled.

Theo walked over to Master Swoop's place, "Master Swoop!"

He looked for the Bat Master for a minute before finding him near his house, "Master Swoop!"

He turned around to see the Blue Ranger at his scene, "Hello Theo."

Theo explained about Kartras and the evil Pink Ranger that she had recruited. After he was done, Master Swoop pondered in his thoughts for a minute before he spoke up, "Kartras seems to be just as bad as Dai Shi, and more dangerous, if you're saying she has her minions to steal human energy for herself. You can count on me to assist you against Kartras."

Theo smiled, "I knew that you would."

Jade teleported near JKP, and she looked up, "Prepare yourself for a draining experience of your life, Wolf Ranger, which will probably be your last."

Her eyes glowed pink before she walked inside the pizza parlor. She looked over to see RJ and Fran at a nearby table as they were talking about the Pink Ranger, like she wasn't in the room.

"I don't know much about this Pink Ranger, but I am hoping that we can get to the mystery of this Pink Ranger soon." RJ said.

"I agree." Fran nodded, "She could end up destroying all of you, even with the Masters and Spirit Rangers."

"What puzzles me is we don't know who the Pink Ranger is." RJ said. Jade cleared her throat, getting the two's attentions, "Ahem!"

"Jade," RJ was glad to see the Pink Ranger although he was startled, "what brings you here?"

"Well RJ," Jade said, "I was just wondering if you would like to have another date sometime, like at the Youth Center."

"That sounds good," RJ declined the offer, "but I don't think I am able to right now. I am at an emergency right now and it's real important. I hope you can understand."

"It's okay." Jade nodded, "I understand."

"I'll take your offer when I'm less busy," RJ assured her, "I promise."

"Alright, that sounds good." Jade smiled before she walked away. Her eyes glowed pink as she pressed a few buttons which unleashed a huge gust of wind as she opened the door.

Fran and RJ were startled as the wind was affecting them all over JKP.

"RJ, what's going on?!" Fran asked.

"I have no idea!" RJ answered. Before they knew it, blasts of pink energy struck in random places, knocking down tables and chairs at various spots. One blast hit Fran and she landed at a wall across the room, which knocked her out.

Two blasts of pink energy surrounded RJ as he called out, "Fran, are you alright?! Fran!"

The pink energy surrounded RJ and he disappeared in pink energy within seconds after it surrounded him. Jade looked at the scene from the doorway as the plan has succeeded, "One down, four to go."

Her eyes glowed pink as she walked away from JKP.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I have these chapters posted so quickly is because I have published this fic in the past and I have found copies of the first sixteen chapters on my DeviantArt account, so I hope we have established that, we can continue with the fan fic.

Casey, Dominic, Master Finn, Lily, Master Phant, Theo and Master Swoop all arrived at the JKP to find the place a wreck.

"Oh no!" Lily's eyes widened in shock, "It looks like the Pink Ranger has attacked this place!"

"Why didn't RJ contact us?" Casey asked, "he could have called for one of us unless..."

Everyone looked to see tables and chairs knocked down, and they turned to a corner to see Fran starting to get up off the floor.

"Fran!" Dominic called as he hurried to help her up.

"Guys," Fran looked at everyone as she was back on her feet and the others walked over to her and Dominic, "I'm so glad you're here. A mysterious wind knocked down some tables and chairs and I wound up getting knocked down as well. I don't know if..."

"Breathe, Fran!" Casey asked, "now, how did this happen? Do you know who created this wind?"

"I don't know," Fran answered, "RJ and I were talking to Jade, and then the next thing we knew, some huge wind came and attacked us. I lost consciousness after I was knocked down."

Everyone looked around as they decided to get every chair and table back to where they belonged.

"Is RJ okay?" Fran asked. By that question, Master Finn's face shot up in surprise, "You mean he's not here?"

Fran shook her head, which brought everyone in surprise.

"Then that means," Casey said, "the Pink Ranger must have him captive."

Everyone looked in a state of shock to learn that RJ was captured, especially Master Finn.

At the Fortress of Despair, RJ opened his eyes and looked to find himself at a dark, foggy room.

"W...where am I?" RJ looked around as he stood back up. He found himself standing on the foggy area that was the floor. Surrounding him was set of blue bars, which the Wolf Ranger now assumed he was in an arena of some sort, "Well, this looks familiar."

Not willing to stick around to find out what was going on, RJ decided to make his escape attempt. He rushed over to one side of the arena only to feel a huge static shock, which knocked him down on the floor.

"Casey!" RJ called for his friends as he stood up, "Lily! Anyone?!"

The Wolf Master heard an evil chuckle which startled him a bit. He looked up to see Zach in his Dragon Armor, "Don't bother to call for your friends, Wolf Ranger!"

RJ looked for his wolf morpher to find that it was not at his wrist. RJ looked surprised at this.

"Looking for this?" Zach asked as he shown RJ his morpher, "Ah, I hear your morpher has great power, and I cannot wait for my Mistress to take all of your strength."

"Don't!" RJ yelled.

"Oh I will do it!" Zach replied, "but of course, if you can beat me and get your morpher, your strength will come back to you."

"That won't be a problem then," RJ glanced at the Dragon Warrior, "because dude, you and your clan underestimate the Power Rangers."

"Is that a challenge?"

"However you want to put it."

"Very well. I accept, Wolf Ranger."

RJ and Zach began their duel in the Arena of Despair. The Wolf Ranger launched a kick for the Dragon Master. It didn't cause him to release the morpher, but it did knock him down to the ground as RJ landed on his feet and posed.

"What a cheap shot!" Zach hissed. RJ attempted to beat the warrior to get his morpher back, but no avail, instead he ended up kicking down Zach once again. Quickly, Zach stood up as RJ stood back up as well.

"You were just lucky there with those blows," Zach grinned as he held RJ's morpher in his hands, "but you'll have to do better than that to get your morpher back."

RJ was startled as a little strain of purple energy transferred from the morpher to Zach, "That's an incredible start."

"Smirk while you can, the others will find me soon enough."

"We shall see about that," Zach grinned as he drained a little more energy from RJ, which started to drain him.

At the corridors to the main chamber, Jarrod and Camille were in their armors walking over to the main chambers.

"We're getting closer." Camille said.

"I know," Jarrod nodded, "I can sense the dark energy in this place. Remember the plan?"

"Of course I do. You act as if Dai Shi has suddenly returned and has possessed your body once more and I go along with the plan and back you up in case something comes up."

"Alright. We're set, so let's go." Within seconds, the former villains walked into the main chamber of the Fortress of Despair. This caught Raven's attention as she was waiting for the next battle with the Power Rangers. She turned around to see a Lion Armored Man and a Chameleon Armored Woman in front of her, "Who dares to approach the Fortress of Despair?"

"You can relax my dear," Jarrod replied in a deep voice, "I am here to speak with your mistress, Kartras."

"And you are?" Raven asked.

"I am Dai Shi," Jarrod answered, "and I have returned to rid the world of humanity!"

"Ain't that incredible dear girl?" Camille asked. Raven quickly nodded, "Okay. I will bring you to Mistress Kartras right now. Follow me."

Jarrod and Camille followed Raven to where Kartras was located at. Quickly, Kartras stood up as she saw the Python Warrior with the Lion Warrior and the Chameleon Warrior, "Raven, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry to interrupt Mistress," Raven replied, "but it appears as if we have special guests."

Kartras looked at the two guests that were with her minion. She was taken aback by them appearing, "Are you...who I think you are?"

"Yes Kartras," Jarrod answered, "I, Dai Shi, have returned once again, and I will help you wipe out the world of its humanity."

"And I will be here to assist him." Camille added.

"Well," Kartras sighed in response, "you are going to have to prove it."

"How will I have to prove that I am Dai Shi?" Jarrod asked.

"I would like for you to battle Raven in an one on one duel."

Jarrod looked at the young woman, "Very well. I accept your challenge."

Raven and Jarrod began their one on one duel after Raven powered up in her Python Armor. It didn't take long for Jarrod to take down the Python Warrior, "Spirit of the Lion!"

Raven was ambushed by the attack and she powered down as the Lion had defeated the Python, "That guy really means business!"

Kartras clapped her hands, applauding Jarrod and then she scoffed, "Well done, Dai Shi, or should I say...Jarrod."

Jarrod and Camille were both taken aback by Kartras and her reaction to the battle.

"Did you think I was stupid and wouldn't know the actual truth about Dai Shi?" Kartras spoke solemnly, "Six months ago, the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers used their highest levels to create an energy ball which ultimately destroyed Dai Shi. I also could detect your positive energy. Also, if you were really evil, you would have negative energy within you as well as your Chameleon girl, but that's not the case."

Raven stood up, "So what will we do with them, Mistress?"

"I'll take care of those two intruders myself," Kartras told Raven, "you join the Pink Ranger in taking on the remaining Power Rangers. I assume that Zach is having a ball with draining the energy out of the Wolf Ranger."

"RJ." Camille whispered soft enough for Jarrod to hear. As Raven vanished in black energy, Kartras prepared to fight Jarrod and Camille as they both glanced at each other before glancing at Kartras.

Back at JKP, the rangers and masters helped Fran get the tables and chairs back in their places before meeting up with Flit at the loft.

"Rangers, the Pink Ranger is back in town!" Flit announced, "and she has that green armored warrior with her."

"I am assuming to cause trouble again." Casey said.

"She was the one that caused the damage here at JKP," Fran asked, "and she took RJ to the fortress where Kartras is at! What more does she want from us? What does she want with you?"

"Probably to destroy the rest of us!" Lily answered, "and drain our energy for Kartras to have for herself."

"We are not going to let that happen!" Dominic exclaimed.

"We have to go over there to stop the Pink Ranger!" Casey told the team.

"What about RJ?" Master Finn asked, "we can't leave him at the fortress with the Dynasty taking all the energy he has in him!"

"Master Finn does has a point." Theo told the Red Ranger which caused the ranger to nod in response.

"Master Finn," Casey spoke to the masters, "you, Master Swoop and Master Phant go find this fortress where Kartras is at and rescue RJ. You guys can detect the place stronger than we can. The rest of us will take on the Pink Ranger and the Python Warrior."

The three masters nodded before hurrying down the stairs to get to the Fortress of Despair to save RJ. Casey, Theo, Lily and Dominic grabbed four separate vines and swung down four separate holes which led to the city as Fran and Flit started to watch yet another fight.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Fortress of Despair, Jarrod and Camille were both face to face with Kartras.

"So you think I was going to buy that trick so easy?" Kartras glanced at the Lion Warrior.

"I knew it was going to be a challenge," said Jarrod, "but I didn't think I would be found out so soon."

"I shall take energy from both of you, and perhaps I could make you both evil again instead of just destroying you two."

"Camille," Jarrod glanced at his love, "Get help!"

"But what about you, Jarrod?" Camille asked.

"Don't worry about me." Jarrod answered, "I'll hold her off while you get help!"

Camille left the chambers with little hesitation as she shown concern for the Lion Warrior.

"Get her you fools!" Kartras ordered a group of Rinshi. The Rinshi left, going after the Chameleon Warrior. Jarrod began his fight with Kartras seconds later as both warriors were evenly matched during the battle.

Camille was fighting off against a group of Rinshi. Within minutes despite a strong holding at first, the chameleon warrior managed to beat down all of the Rinshi with ease, "This was too easy! Especially for an ex villain. Now I must get to the others so they can help Jarrod."

Camille vanished in green energy.

At the Arena of Despair, RJ managed to get some of his strength back as he was face to face with Zach.

"Give me my morpher now!" he demanded to the Dragon Warrior.

"So you're now demanding, Wolf Ranger!" Zach chuckled, "Soon as I get to draining more of your energy, you will be begging."

"I'm not the one who'll beg, Pai Zhua Masters don't beg like weaklings, and I'm no weakling."

"Well, if you really wanted your morpher so badly, why don't you just take it?"

"And I shall." RJ looked up before leaping forward and grasping the morpher which was in Zach's left hand. Both fighters struggled with the morpher for a minute. Then Zach got the upper hand and knocked RJ to the floor which caused the Dragon Warrior to chuckle.

"Laugh while you can, dragon warrior. You haven't won just yet."

RJ quickly got on his feet and glanced at Zach, and he posed, ready to continue the fight.

"My," Zach smirked, "I never met anyone who gave me such a challenge before. I could keep him alive a bit longer."

The next thing the dragon warrior knew, RJ leaped a kick which knocked him to the floor. Zach counter kicked which led to the Wolf Ranger to leap on his feet. Zach growled in anger. RJ attempted a blow which would take the morpher out of Zach's hand, but the Dragon Warrior blocked the attack, grabbed RJ by the collar and pinned him to the wall and took a bit more of his energy as purple energy absorbed from his body to Zach, "Now get this Wolf Master, I can finish you off any time I want, but my Mistress wants me to take all your energy in a slow manner so she can have it for herself!"

Zach dropped the wolf ranger as he began to become weakened by the energy drainage.

"He's telling the truth." RJ said to himself as the energy drainage began to take its toll on him.

At the streets of Ocean Bluff, Jade and Raven were with a group of Rinshi causing chaos and Rinshi were taking energy from nearby humans.

"This is quite interesting," Raven looked over at the Pink Ranger, "taking people's energy just as they did in that Sailor Moon cartoon. Don't you think?"

Jade only nodded in silence as she was thinking, What's going on? Why do I feel as this is wrong? Why do I even care if this is wrong, and why am I showing concern for the Wolf Ranger?

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, looking at Jade. She nodded in response, "I'm fine. Let's find the rangers and destroy them!"

The girls were taken aback as they were knocked to the ground by Casey's tiger spirit. They both looked up as Jade leaped to her feet and looked to see Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic all posed and morphed, ready to fight.

"With the strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"I'll take care of those rangers!" Jade looked over at Raven. The Python Warrior nodded in response, as she wrecked havoc with the Rinshi.

"Stop!" Casey demanded. Casey launched his fight with Raven as the other three rangers fought the Pink Ranger. Casey and Raven were neck to neck in battle as they were duking it out. Knowing the possible outcome of the battle, Raven got out her sabers and aimed for the Red Ranger, who dodged the attack.

"So it's a saber duel you want, well, I'll give it to you!" Casey exclaimed as he got out his weapon, "Shark Sabers!"

The battle progressed on between the two as they had their saber duel.

Dominic found himself fighting Jade as the others were knocked down. He used the Rhino Steel Blade against the Pink Ranger, but she ended up blocking the attack and absorbed some of Dominic's white energy before knocking him down, "Mistress Kartras will be so pleased to hear of this impending outcome!"

Theo was next to fight against Jade as the Rhino Ranger took his fall. He did well striking down the pink ranger with his jungle claws, but when the blue ranger fought with his Jungle Tonfa to try and beat down the pink ranger, but his efforts were futile and she took a bit of Theo's energy, with blue energy transferring from his body into her.

"Theo!" Lily was the next to fight against Jade as she immediately got out her weapon, "Jungle Bo!"

Jade blocked the attack, "You really thought you were going to win so easy, girl?"

The Pink Ranger knocked down the Yellow Ranger to the ground.

At the alleyway nearby, Master Finn, Master Swoop and Master Phant were connecting two poles to opposite sides of the alleyway.

"This is the area where we have been detecting the portal location." said Master Finn, "RJ came up with this invention for teleportation from our world to the fortress, and it was made in case of a situation like this."

"Did he tell you the correct codes to activate the system?" Master Phant asked. The shark master nodded in response as he pressed a few buttons which created a blue and purple portal in between the two poles.

"We got the portal open," Master Swoop looked at the other masters, "now we go into the Fortress of Despair and get RJ."

"And let's hope it's not too late." Master Finn said as he appeared worried for his only son.

"Don't worry, Finn. RJ is strong." the bat master gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Seconds later, the three masters entered into the portal which led them into the Fortress of Despair before the portal closed.

"Let's end this now! We don't want to fight you!" Lily told Jade.

"Why? Because you'll know I will win?" Jade asked.

"No," Lily answered, "because if you were really a ranger, you'd be on our side and not on the side of evil as Kartras is!"

"Kartras is my Mistress, and she will soon rule the world! As for you rangers, it appears as if the Wolf Ranger is about to be destroyed before the rest of you!"

Casey, Dominic, Theo and Lily all were shocked hearing about this.

"What did you do?!" Casey demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade replied, "I came by your pizza place today and I sent your friend to my fortress where he is at now! The Dragon Warrior Zach is draining the life out of him as we speak. With the wolf ranger in his hands, I'll take care of all four of you now, and the Yellow Ranger shall be next!"

She picked up Lily and started draining energy from her. Yellow energy from transferring from her to the Pink Ranger. The yellow ranger struggled to break free, but no avail.

"Lily!" Casey cried out. Dominic growled in anger as he prepared to launch an attack.

"Hang on, Lily!" Theo rushed to his love's rescue, getting out his weapon, "Jungle Fans!"

The sudden attack from the Blue Ranger knocked Jade to the ground and freed Lily from her clutches. Raven tended over to her team mate, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jade looked up as she was standing up, "but I think we should continue on, do you?"

"I'm in for it." Raven nodded in agreement.

"Not for long!" Dominic decided to do something about this, "Rhino Warrior Mode!"

Casey, Lily and Theo all looked at each other. "I don't know what Dom is up to, but we should see to summon our megazords as well." Casey suggested.

Lily and Theo nodded in agreement.

"Jungle Master Megazord!"

Raven and Jade looked to see the two Megazords ready for action.

"Hey!" Raven whined, "They're not playing fair!"

"Don't worry about a thing," Jade replied, "I'll take care of them!"

Jade blasted her pistol at the Jungle Master Megazord but the Rhino Megazord leaped in front of the blast and used its shield to knock down both Jade and Raven. Raven powered down by the attack, but Jade did not as she helped up her comrade, "It's not a complete loss. We still have the Wolf Ranger in our hands! Let's get out of here! Power Rangers, heed this! You have not seen the last of the Pink Ranger nor of the Dynasty Clan!"

In a flash of black energy, both Jade and Raven were gone.

The rangers powered down from their Megazords and costumes.

"They got away again!" Lily exclaimed.

"No matter." Casey assured the team, "We got the upper hand for now."

"However the Pink Ranger's has become more stronger than when we last seen her." Theo looked at the others. "And we don't even have a hint of who the Pink Ranger is behind the mask. On top of that, we still have to rescue RJ." said Dominic.

Seconds later, the four saw Camille appear before them, "Rangers! Jarrod's in trouble! He's at the Fortress of Despair fighting Kartras!"

"Great we're really in a bind," Dominic sighed, "not only do we have to find out the identity of the Pink Ranger, but we also have to save Jarrod and RJ."

"The masters are already doing their part in finding RJ," Theo said, "maybe they can help Jarrod too."

"We need to get back and think of a plan to save our friends." Casey told the others. Theo, Lily, Dominic and Camille all nodded in agreement before returning to JKP.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic and Camille arrived at the loft of JKP and they met up with Fran and Flit.

"Any luck on cracking that Pink Ranger yet?" Fran asked.

"None," Casey replied, "she almost got us drained."

"It seems the Pink Ranger and the Dynasty has gotten stronger." Lily added.

"And we don't know who she is either." Dominic said.

"Camille," Flit asked, "Where's Jarrod?"

"He's still at the Fortress fighting Kartras." Camille answered, "he had me to get help."

"Oh no! This does not look good for any of us!" Flit declared in his usual play by play tone, "The Pink Ranger and the Dynasty have gotten stronger, Jarrod has caught himself in a pickle and it is possible that RJ is being drained as we speak! It is up to the Masters to find him before it's too late!"

"They have to be at the fortress by now," Camille told the rangers, "I will teleport you there so that you can help Jarrod and find the others."

"What do we got to lose?" Dominic asked.

"Let's do it!" Lily nodded. Casey looked over at Flit and Fran, "You two stay put. Call us if needed."

Fran nodded by the orders. Flit nodded as well, "Will do, Casey!"

Camille teleported the rangers to the Fortress of Despair.

The group looked around the dark place and did not like the accommodations nor their surroundings.

"This place is dark and creepy!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's called the Fortress of Despair," Theo replied, "Did you expect the place to be full of brightness like a fancy hotel or something like that?"

"Guys, enough!" Casey ordered, "RJ and Jarrod are counting on us, and the masters too!"

"Casey is right." Camille nodded in agreement, "there's no time to mess around."

"So what's the plan?" Dominic asked.

"We go to help out Jarrod with dealing with Kartras!" Camille told the others, "then we help out the masters to rescue RJ."

"What if the masters can't get to RJ in time?" Lily asked.

"It's a desperate gamble," Casey spoke up, "but we have to do what we have to do. Take our risks."

Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic posed, ready to morph.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash!"

The four morphed into the Red, Yellow, Blue and Rhino Rangers respectively before they joined Camille who is back in her chameleon armor and the five hurried to the chamber where Jarrod was fighting Kartras. The Mistress of Evil was giving the Lion Warrior a major beating. She looked up, sensing the presence of the heroes close by, "You got to be kidding me. Raven! Pink Ranger!"

"Camille. The Rangers." Jarrod looked up as he appeared to be writhing in pain. Jade and Raven approached Kartras in their fighting forms.

"How can we help you, Mistress?" Jade asked.

"The Power Rangers are on their way to the chamber!" Kartras ordered, "get over there and stop them!"

"Yes Mistress." Raven bowed.

"You can count on us." Jade nodded. Both girls vanished in black mist. Then Kartras sensed three more positive energy sources at a different area of the Fortress, near the Arena of Despair. As a response, she called out, "Rinshi! Stop the masters! They are heading towards the arena! They must not enter!"

A group of Rinshi appeared in black energy and teleported to their destination as the evil mistress was glancing at Jarrod once again.

"Don't waste your time," Jarrod said, "I know you are human inside, Kartras. I have been in your situation before where a great evil possessed me. I know the human in you is still alive within the great evil."

Kartras blasted Jarrod with a black energy ball, which knocked him across the room, "You're the one that's wasting your time! The human that was once called Monica Harper is no longer here, now I am Kartras!"

Jarrod groaned as he looked up. Meanwhile, Master Finn, Master Swoop and Master Phant found themselves at one of the hallways.

"The arena must be close by." said the shark master. The two older masters nodded as they shown concern for their worried friend.

"You shouldn't worry, Finn." Master Swoop told his friend, "we can't be too far from where the arena is."

"I know that, Swoop," Master Finn replied, "but if your child was in danger from a situation like this, you'd be worried too."

"But I am worried."

"And I show concern for your son as well." Master Phant added.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a group of Rinshi who appeared in mist of black energy.

"Kartras must've sent these Rinshi to stop from rescuing RJ!" the bat master looked ahead as he got out his fan, ready for battle. The elephant master got out his mace and the shark master got out his sabers, and they were both ready for battle, and they fought against the Rinshi.

Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic and Camille were close to the chamber only to be ambushed by both Raven and Jade. The five looked at their two opponents.

"As Venomous as a Python!" Raven posed, ready for battle, "I am the Python Warrior!"

"And with my Panther Power!" Jade posed, ready for battle, "Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"

"Camille, Dominic, get to Jarrod!" Casey told the Chameleon warrior and Rhino Ranger, "We'll take care of those two!"

Dominic and Camille hurried over to help out Jarrod.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

The three rangers began their fight against Jade and Raven. At first the two girls were gaining control of the battle, but afterwards Casey managed to pummel down Raven with the spirit of the tiger and Theo and Lily managed to beat down Jade. The three good rangers prepared to fire the Claw Canon at the two evil girls, but Jade stood up and barked, "Stop! You wouldn't destroy human beings, would you?!"

Casey moved his hands from the canon, "Stop guys! She's right!"

"What?!" Lily exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Theo added.

"They may be bad like Kartras," Casey replied calmly, "but they are still human and we can't destroy them like we could to a Rinshi or one of Kartras's energy draining monsters."

"So with that said," Jade said, "we'll call this match a draw, but next time you won't be so lucky!"

Jade and Raven left the area as they were beaten back.

Casey, Lily and Theo joined Camille, Dominic and Jarrod who were fighting against Kartras. The mistress of evil nearly got the upper against the heroes but they ended up turning the tables on the evil mistress and she was defeated and knocked to the floor.

"You may have won this battle," Kartras declared as she hatefully looked up at the rangers and their allies, "but you haven't won the war. Not just yet! Your wolf ranger will soon be destroyed and I will have his energy!"

"We'll just see about that." Casey declared.

"The masters are looking for our wolf ranger just in case you're wondering." Lily said.

"And in case you're wondering," Kartras snided, "I sent a group of Rinshi to stop them from saving the wolf master!"

"What?!" Casey exclaimed.

"No!" Lily cried. Theo gasped. Dominic growled.

"We better hurry and help the masters!" Jarrod told the rangers. He, Camille and rangers left the rangers which left Kartras to growl and sulk in defeat.

The three masters were beginning to become overwhelmed by the seizing attacks coming from the Rinshi.

"We don't have time for this!" Master Finn shouted, "RJ needs us!"

Seconds later, Jarrod, Camille, Casey, Theo, Lily and Dominic each launched an attack for a Rinshi and hurried over to the scene to help out the masters.

"You came in the nick of time!" Master Swoop told the two warriors and four rangers as they started to beat back the Rinshi.

"Go!" Master Phant shouted to his friend as he looked at him, "Your son needs you! Go!"

Master Finn quickly nodded as he put away his sabers and hurried to the arena to rescue his son as the two older masters, the two warriors and the four Power Rangers continued to beat back the Rinshi in their way.

At the arena, RJ was struggling to get on his feet as he was getting weaker and purple energy was continuing to surround his body as the draining was taking its toll on the Wolf Master as he was crawling on his knees.

"That's it for you, Wolf Ranger! No one can save you now!" Zach chuckled as he was about to drain the last of his energy. Before he could proceed to the last of the draining, a blast of light blue energy surged into the arena, causing damage to half of the area and it also caused Zach to drop the morpher to the ground. Both Zach and RJ looked up to see Master Finn walking over to the arena, hurrying over to his weakened son, "RJ!"

"Dad!" RJ called on his father before passing out on the floor. The shark master looked to see his unconscious son on the floor with purple energy surrounding him. Master Finn held his son in his lap and checked his pulse to find it to be weak. He was shocked and knew that time was running out for him.

"RJ," Master Finn cried as he gently laid his son back down before looking over to Zach in anger, "Alright, Dragon warrior! You hurt my son, and now you deal with me!"

"So you think I'm supposed to be scared of an old man like you?" Zach snided, "Very well, if you want a challenge, then I will give it to you!"

Master Finn got out his shark sabers and dueled with the Dragon Warrior, who got out his sword. Both fighters were evenly matched at first, but thanks to strong determination and will power, the shark master eventually gained the upper hand, knocked Zach to the floor and hurried and retrieved the Wolf Ranger Morpher.

"I believe you have something that belongs to my son!" Master Finn pleaded as he marched over to the Dragon Warrior, and took the purple energy from Zach which returned to RJ's morpher. Zach growled in anger.

The Shark Master hurried over to see his unconscious son as he was no longer glowing purple. He gently picked up RJ in his arms, with his morpher in his left hand as energy was returning to the morpher. Then he glared at the Dragon Warrior with anger, "I'm taking him home now, and I swear to you, if he dies, it will be on your hands!"

Zach shown little intimidation from Master Finn as he walked away with RJ in his arms. He hurried to a nearby area where he could sit down and place the morpher back on his son's wrist. Master Finn spoke to RJ as he put his morpher back on his wrist, "Hopefully this will give you your energy back. Just hang on."

The Shark Master looked down as energy was recharging within RJ. He checked his son's pulse which was returning tp a steady pace, "Good. That's good."

"Master Finn!" Casey's voice called from a distance. Master Finn looked up to see Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille arriving at the area, all still in their ranger and armor forms. Master Swoop and Master Phant joined with the others just seconds later.

"How's RJ?" Lily asked, "Is he okay?"

"I got him out of there just in the nick of time," Master Finn answered as he held RJ in his arms, "another second more and he would've been done for."

The others sighed with relief, knowing that RJ was still alive.

"RJ?" Casey called for his friend, but no response came.

"RJ?" this time Lily called for him. Again, no response.

"RJ? Come on, buddy. It's all over now." Dominic called for his friend. No answer or response came from the unconscious wolf ranger.

"RJ?!" Casey called for him again, even louder as he grasped his former teacher's arms, "Can you hear me?! It's me, Casey! RJ!"

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering what this meant for the Wolf Ranger, even Jarrod and Camille were showing concern, even though they didn't know RJ as long as the others did.

"RJ will be okay," Master Swoop spoke up, "he just needs to rest."

"We'll still need to check his condition to be safe." Jarrod advised.

"Good idea, Jarrod." Master Phant nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to the loft at JKP and we'll go from there." Casey told the others. Camille along with everyone else in the room vanished in light green light which teleported them near JKP.

At the chambers, Kartras marched around in anger over the defeat as she growled, "I will not accept defeat by those Power Rangers or those old men! I will think up of a new plan and this time the rangers will ALL be destroyed!"


	10. Chapter 10

At JKP, the rangers arrived at the loft where Fran and Flit were waiting. They appeared worried as Master Finn gently laid RJ down on his chair as he and Master Swoop examined him. After a minute, their tense expression changed to relief.

"Well?" Theo asked.

"How is he?" Fran added.

"He's in a deep sleep," the bat master answered, "that's to be expected from a mass energy drainage. He should be okay now. He just needs to rest."

The others sighed with relief. Master Finn looked over at his son as he is laying asleep on his chair.

"The Dynasty seems to be getting stronger." said Casey.

"Raven and that pink ranger tried taking our energy." Lily added, "it's just like the Rinshi when they take energy from people, only stronger."

"And the dragon warrior almost killed my son when he tapped his energy from his morpher," Master Finn spoke up, "I was able to retrieve it from him in the nick of time to save him."

The rangers appeared to be surprised hearing what the shark master told them.

"So the Dynasty can take our energy through our morphers?!" Lily asked as her eyes widened.

"That's what it looks like."

"Oh great," Dominic said with some sarcasm, "the Dynasty along with the Rinshi can steal our energy, but as Power Rangers they can take energy through our morphers!"

"We got to figure out a way to stop the new threat," Lily said.

"And we will," Casey replied, "we just have to figure out the game plan to do so."

"And to figure out the identity of the Pink Ranger." Dominic added.

At the Fortress of Despair, Jade, Raven and Zach were with Kartras as they regrouped.

"I hate being beaten back!" Kartras yelled as she looked over at Zach, "Zachary! You were supposed to destroy that Wolf Ranger!"

"Well, that Shark Master was in the..." Zach began to say.

"No excuses, warriors!" Kartras then looked over at Jade and Raven, "and you two! You almost had those rangers, and I want no excuses from any of you!"

"No worries," Jade replied, "we will not fail you again."

Kartras looked down as she appeared to be thinking on the next plan for the Dynasty.

"So what shall we do next, Mistress?" Zach asked.

"I will think on a plan for the rangers," Kartras answered, "in the mean time, I want all of you to stand by until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Mistress." the three replied in unison.

Back at the loft at JKP, the rangers, the masters, Jarrod and Camille were at separate spots in the room, pondering about the recent events that had occured as Fran and Flit were looking over RJ for what seemed like days when it was actually a couple of hours. Flit was the first to notice as RJ started to move around, "Guys! RJ is waking up!"

This caught everyone's attention as Master Finn, Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic joined them. Jarrod, Camille, Master Swoop and Master Phant were not too far from the group as RJ slowly opened his eyes, "Guys? I...I'm back."

"Yeah," Casey smiled, "you are."

RJ tried to sit up, but his father laid him back down on the chair, "Easy."

RJ sighed as he was looking around. Lily walked over to her former teacher and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit tired," RJ spoke up, "I almost didn't make it out there."

"What all do you remember?" Casey asked.

"It all started at JKP when I was with Fran," RJ answered, "then Jade appeared and we talked for a bit. After she left, a huge gust of wind appeared surrounding us, me and Fran, then the next thing I knew, I was at that dark arena dealing with that Dragon Warrior and he had my morpher. He almost drained me completely of my energy, but my dad shown up and that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out."

"From there, I knew that you wouldn't had made it if I didn't stop him in time and I beaten back that savage warrior," the shark master filled him in, "and I was able to return your energy that was stolen from your morpher, and I got you out of there and met up with the other rangers and we got you back to the loft."

"The Pink Ranger and the warrior chick tried taking our energies as well," Casey replied, "and they seem to be getting stronger too."

"The Dynasty altogether appear to be getting stronger by what we just dealt with." RJ said.

"What do we do now?" Dominic asked.

"We go on with business as usual," Casey answered, "that way we can figure out about the Pink Ranger and the what the Dynasty are up to next."

"What about Jade?" RJ asked, "do you guys know if she's okay?"

"I believe so." said Fran, "though I didn't see her when I recovered from that attack."

"Who's Jade?" Master Finn asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"She's the new girl in town," Lily answered, "she appeared to be close to RJ."

This brought suspicion among the rangers, masters, and even to Jarrod and Camille. Flit was puzzled by it all too.

Fran thought, Jade appeared to have vanished when the mysterious wind attacked me and RJ, but where exactly was she after the attack happened?

"We should get going and investigate the Dynasty's next move." said Casey.

"Good idea." RJ replied as he tried to get up from his chair, but Master Finn stopped him again, "You stay right there!"

"But, I..." RJ tried to protest.

"Sorry RJ, Master Finn's right," Casey assured the Wolf Ranger, "you got to recover from your mass drainage."

"I feel fine now you guys. Really."

"This is just for safety," Lily told her friend, "we know you can handle yourself, but there's no telling what will happen now that we know what we are up against."

"I'll take charge of JKP," Casey said, "and of the battles if we are called to action again."

"I'll look after my you." Flit told the others.

"So will I." Master Finn added, "to make sure he doesn't sneak off and risk his life in his condition."

"Camille and I will go investigate further at my house," Jarrod said. RJ sighed and looked up, relaxing on his chair as Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille all left the loft.


	11. Chapter 11

At JKP, Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic were at the main room sitting at one of the tables.

"We're up against some real tough challenge against the Dynasty this time." said Casey.

"We know they want human energy," Theo added, "but their methods are appearing to make them stronger."

"Especially with the Pink Ranger serving the Dynasty." Lily sighed.

"Do you guys think she's being brainwashed?" Dominic asked.

Casey answered, "That would be obvious but we don't know who this pink ranger is yet."

"I only asked." Dominic rolled his eyes.

Nearby, Jade appeared in pink mist and she was spying on the four talking about the recent events that have happened. She decided to walk over to them and see if she could get to RJ to possibly destroy him and give the energy he had to Kartras.

"I never said that was a bad theory. I mean, that sounds like a great one," the Red Ranger assured the Rhino Ranger, "RJ was almost killed by the Dynasty, not he's still weakened and he can't fight until he has his full potential strength back."

"I hope he gets his strength back before the Dynasty destroys all of us." Theo replied. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Jade smiled as she walked into the room. The four looked to see her approaching them.

"Jade." Casey appeared startled as well as everyone else, "Sorry. We're about to close the restaurant."

"It's alright. I was just looking for RJ. Have you seen him?"

"He's not available for visitors today," Theo answered, "he...he's sick."

"Oh. I hope he gets feeling better." Jade replied.

"We'll tell him that you checked up on them." Casey said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that very much." Jade smiled and nodded before walking away from the four, who looked at her very oddly for a split second.

Secretly staring at them, her eyes glowed pink before she left JKP. A few minutes after Jade left, Casey closed the restaurant and met up with Theo, Lily and Dominic as they walked up the stairs and over to the loft.

As Jade was walking to her apartment, she looked up as her eyes glowed pink, "My Mistress needs me. She has thought of a new plan."

In a flash of pink energy, the pink ranger vanished from the scene.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras glared at her two minions Raven and Zach as Jade appeared in a mist of pink energy.

"So you thought of a new plan to destroy those Power Rangers?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Kartras answered, "I figured with the Wolf Ranger weakened and the others buckled with what we're bringing them, I will create an eclipse which will cause not only a power outage through out the town, but when the rangers use their megazords in battle, the animal spirits they all obtain will obtained by the Dynasty."

"How will we lure the rangers into battle?" Zach asked.

"Especially the Wolf Ranger." Raven added.

"Yeah," Jade said, "The Dragon Warrior almost destroyed him. It's any wonder that he is still extremely weak."

"Well Miss Jade," Kartras replied, "I noticed that the Wolf Ranger cares about you a lot. He would come down if he saw you not in ranger form to save you from us and once he comes to save you, he will be the first to go before the other four."

"So I do not morph this time?" Jade asked.

"Precisely." Kartras grinned evilly.

RJ found himself in a dark room as he saw his fellow rangers, Flit, Fran and the masters as they surrounded a casket with expressions of sorrow on their faces. He looked in confusion as he wondered what was going on.

The next thing the wolf ranger knew the others were gone and only him and the closed casket remained. Slowly, he walked over to the casket as he wondered who was inside. RJ appeared to have a tense look as he saw purple roses on top of the casket. He swallowed hard before slowly opening the casket. Once RJ opened the casket all the way, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw himself lying inside the casket, dressed in his Pai Zhua Uniform and appearing as if he was asleep, when in actuality he was lying dead in that casket.

RJ woke up gasping in cold sweat, finding himself back at the loft at JKP. He felt hands touch his arms, and looked to see Master Finn as he appeared concerned, "RJ, are you alright?"

"I think so," RJ answered, "I just had a scary dream, that's all. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Fran asked as she was also concerned. RJ only nodded in response. Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic met up with the others.

"How's RJ?" Casey immediately asked.

"I just woke up." RJ spoke up, "but I'm okay."

Before anyone else could speak up, the alarm sounded off once again.

"Flit," Casey asked, "what's going on?"

"The Dynasty is at it again!" Flit declared, "this time they are attacking a young girl."

RJ quickly got up before Master Finn could stop him. The wolf ranger stumbled a couple of times before reaching the computer screen. He looked at the computer screen to see Rinshi cornering Jade and appearing as if they were about to attack her.

"It's Jade!" RJ exclaimed.

"Jade?" Casey appeared surprised.

"What?" Lily gasped.

"Jade's in trouble!" Theo exclaimed.

"We have to get over there pronto!" RJ told the other rangers.

"Casey and the others will do that," Master Finn objected, "you still haven't recovered completely from the mass energy drainage."

"Sorry RJ," Casey said, "your dad's right. You're grounded."

RJ sighed roughly as Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic each grabbed a vine and left the JKP Loft.

"Finn is right, RJ." Master Swoop added, "the Dynasty has something huge planned and are probably using her to lure you out among the other rangers. You must let them deal with this. If they succeed with draining your powers and energy it could possibly destroy you."

RJ looked up as he didn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic appear at the downtown area of Ocean Bluff where Zach and Raven were waiting for them as they were unaware that they are being lured into a trap.

"We've been waiting for you, Power Rangers." Zach grinned.

"Well," Casey declared, "the wait is over!"

"What about the Wolf Ranger?" Raven asked, "Where is he?"

"If you are wanting one of us," Lily exclaimed, "you get all of us!"

"Fine." Raven sighed roughly, "but you four better hope that the Wolf Master shows up soon."

"Let's get some more Rinshi to distract the rangers." Zach suggested.

"Good idea. Rinshi!" Raven called for more Rinshi to distract the Power Rangers.

"What'll we do?" Dominic asked.

"We have to save Jade for RJ's sake!" Lily added.

"We also have to fight these Rinshi as well." Casey answered.

"So we do what we have to do!" Theo added.

The four rangers began fighting the Rinshi. They manage to destroy some of them, but the more they destroy, the more that shows up and the battle began to overwhelm the rangers.

At the JKP Loft...

"The rangers are in a bind!" said Flit, "the Rinshi are doing a good job to distract them from rescuing Jade."

RJ looked at the screen as the rangers were blocked by the Rinshi as some Rinshi appeared to be going after Jade, "That's it! Things look bad for the others. I have to go down there to help the others and save Jade!"

"RJ please," Master Finn pleaded, "you have to let the other rangers handle this."

"Dad, I understand that you want to protect me." RJ looked at his father, "but I understood the risk when I became a Power Ranger and Pai Zhua Master. I will take my chances if that means to save Jade."

"Are you sure about this?" Fran asked as she too was in concern.

"Yeah," Flit added, "I mean, with the way you are, one false move made and the Dynasty could possibly destroy you."

"As sure as I'll ever be." RJ answered.

"Alright then." Master Finn replied, "all I ask is for you to be careful and return safely."

"I'll try my best." RJ nodded before grabbing a vine and leaving the JKP Loft.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash!"

RJ morphed into the Wolf Ranger and arrived in battle with the other rangers.

"RJ!" Lily was the first to notice his arrival.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked, "You're still in no condition to fight!"

"I'm in good enough condition to save Jade!" RJ seemed to be determined.

The rangers decided to let him fight despite their concern.

At the loft, the masters, Jarrod, Camille, Fran and Flit watched the battle.

"The Wolf Ranger has arrived at the scene!" Flit declared, "What shall this mean for the Dynasty?"

The rangers resumed with battle as RJ was determined to rescue Jade who appeared to be cornered when he doesn't know the truth about the battle. As the Rinshi kept charging in against them, the rangers kept on battling the Dynasty's forces.

At the fortress, Kartras gazed at the battle through her crystal and she grinned, "Yes. Now is the time to create the eclipse which will be the start of the fall of the Power Rangers."

She unleashed black energy which targeted the sun. The energy created a black moon which was blocking the sun.

"What's that?!" Dominic exclaimed.

"An eclipse!" RJ pointed up.

"There wasn't any announcement about an upcoming eclipse." Theo said.

"This must be the work of the Dynasty." Casey theorized. Suddenly, the rangers noticed as the power throughout all of Ocean Bluff was shutting down.

"The eclipse is causing a blackout throughout the entire city!" Lily exclaimed.

At the JKP Loft, Jarrod, Camille, Flit, Fran and the masters all noticed as the power went out. Fran screamed.

"The eclipse had caused a black out!" Flit exclaimed, "not just here, but throughout the whole city!"

"The Dynasty must've created this blackout." said Master Phant.

"Who else could be the cause of this?" asked Jarrod.

The rangers all looked around in surprise as the Rinshi stopped their "attacks" with Jade and their fight with the Power Rangers as she walked over to Raven and Zach.

"Jade!" RJ called to his love, "get away from them!"

Jade didn't answer back to him nor did she respond.

"What's going on here?!" RJ demanded to Raven and Zach.

"Alright, Pink Ranger," Raven looked at Jade, "you can show them what is happening now."

"What are you saying?!" RJ demanded.

"Pink Ranger?!" Lily added. Casey, Theo and Dominic seemed to be surprised as well.

Jade got out her morpher and posed, prepared to morph, catching the rangers by surprise, "Spirit of the Panther!"

In a flash of pink energy, Jade morphed into the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger.

"What?!" Casey exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no!" Theo added.

"No!" Lily cried.

"Jade!" RJ was in dismay about what he just saw. Dominic was too in shock.

"This is a shocking revelation!" Flit declared, "Jade, who appeared to be the friend to the rangers, is actually the evil pink ranger fighting for the Dynasty!"

"I had a feeling something was up." said Jarrod.

"What do you mean?" Fran asked.

"Ever since the Pink Ranger has arrived," Jarrod answered, "she had been in every battle with the Dynasty in her ranger form until now."

Downtown at Ocean Bluff, the rangers are in dismay discovering the identity of the Pink Ranger.

"Jade, why?" RJ asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry love," Jade answered, "the Dynasty made an offer that I just couldn't refuse."

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "I refuse to believe that!"

"Jade might be under a spell you guys!" Casey told his team mates.

"That might explain it." Theo replied.

"Kartras is my mistress!" Jade declared as she lunged for RJ, "and she will soon rule the world!"

"Jade!" RJ pleaded, "You're making a mistake! Stop!"

The two exchanged blows as Jade was leading RJ to the eclipsed sun. RJ was mainly blocking the attacks and Jade was making the blows.

The two ended up under the eclipsed sun and then Jade declared, "Now it's time to reveal what the Dynasty's plan is to the rangers!"

"What?" RJ was taken aback from the declaration. Seconds later, he could feel purple energy leave his body as it was going into the eclipsed sun.

"What's going on?!" Casey asked.

"What's happening to him?" Dominic added.

"What you're witnessing, "Kartras appeared in the black sky, "is this eclipse taking the animal spirit which belonged to the wolf ranger!"

"No way!" Theo exclaimed.

"No!" Lily cried out in horror.

"Yes way!" Kartras chuckled, "and you four will soon meet his fate!"

RJ dropped to his knees and then to his side as he demorphed, feeling incredibly weak.

At the Fortress of Despair, the purple wolf spirit entered into Kartras. The energy absorbed in the evil mistress, and then her eyes and gem glowed purple for a brief second confirming that the wolf spirit is now within her, "One spirit now mine, and now to get the rest of their animal spirits."

At the JKP Loft, Fran, Flit, Jarrod, Camille and the masters were in horror of the outcome of the battle.

"The Dynasty took RJ's animal spirit!" Camille announced.

"I knew this was a bad idea for him to go out like that!" Master Finn exclaimed in fear, "now he may be finished! I'm going there to help!"

"Not without us, you're not!" Master Swoop protested. Master Phant nodded in agreement.

"We're coming with you too." Jarrod said as he and Camille walked over to the masters. Camille looked at Flit and Fran, "You two stay here."

Jarrod, Camille and the masters left the JKP Loft as Flit and Fran continued to watch the battle from the computer screen.

As for the rangers who are downtown, they are about to come face to face with five Rinshi as RJ is lying on the ground, powerless to continue on fighting.

"What'll we do?" Lily asked.

"There's five Rinshi." Dominic answered.

"And there's still four of us." Theo added.

"So we still shouldn't have too much of a problem," Casey added, "as long as we don't end up under that eclipsed sun."

"But what about RJ?" Lily asked.

"I'll get him!" Dominic hurried over to the scene.

"Dom wait!" Casey tried to get him to stop, but no avail. The Rhino Ranger

Dominic grasped RJ and prepared to help him stand up, "RJ, it's alright now. We'll get you to safety."

"Dom, look out." RJ could barely get the words out, but the Rhino Ranger looked up as white energy left his body and went into the eclipsed sun.

"Oh no!" Lily cried.

"Now Kartras has Dominic's Rhino Spirit!" Casey added. Theo seemed to be in shock.

At the fortress of despair, Kartras felt the Rhino Spirit enter into her, "Come to mama!"

Then her eyes and gem glowed white for a brief second confirming that the rhino spirit is now within her, "Two down, three to go. Which three shall be next?"


	13. Chapter 13

Casey, Lily and Theo watched as Dominic demorphed and had become powerless.

"Dominic!" Casey was shocked because they were now down two rangers.

"I guess that means it's up to us." Theo said.

"Jungle Master Mode!"

The three posed as they were now in the Jungle Master Mode. Dominic managed to get enough strength to stand up and he looked over to see that RJ could barely move on his own.

"RJ!" Dominic hurried to help his friend.

"Hang on guys!" Casey called for his friends. He, Lily and Theo began to come for their friends.

"Rinshi! Stop those three!" Raven summoned a group of Rinshi. The group of Rinshi advanced for Casey, Lily and Theo to distract them from helping their friends.

"We should finish them off now the others are distracted." Jade suggested.

"Good idea." Zach grinned. Raven got out her blades and aimed them for both Dominic and RJ.

"Jade." RJ looked up.

"Don't do this!" Dominic shouted.

Before the Python Warrior could even make a move, she and Zach backed up and Jade was knocked down by a blast of light blue energy.

"Stop!" barked Master Phant.

"Leave them alone!" Master Finn demanded. The Dynasty duo helped up the Pink Ranger as the Shark Master, Elephant Master and Master Swoop approached the scene along with Jarrod and Camille, both in their armors.

Dominic helped up RJ and the two hurried over to a nearby alleyway.

"RJ!" Master Finn called for his son, the shark master hurried to where the two younger men where. He held RJ.

"Dad," RJ said, "the Dynasty took our animal spirits. Getting weaker."

"We'll need to get you and the others out of here." Master Finn looked over at his son as Casey, Theo and Lily defeated the Rinshi.

At the Fortress, Kartras looked up gleaming with happiness as she unleashed some dark energy, "Alright! Dark energy! Make my minions grow in their monster forms!"

The dark energy struck Raven and Zach. First they turned into their Python and Dragon forms and then they grew 50 feet tall.

"Oh no!" Lily cried.

"Now what?" Theo asked.

"We can take them on with our Megazords!" Casey answered.

"Jungle Master Megazord!"

Casey, Lily and Theo used their Jungle Master Megazord to battle the giant monster forms of Raven and Zach. The rangers seemed to have a strong hand against the monsters despite the odds.

"These guys are really strong!" Raven exclaimed.

"But don't forget!" Zach replied, "the dynasty has the energy belonging to the Wolf Ranger's spirit and the Rhino Ranger's spirit. I'll show you!"

The Dragon Warrior launched an attack for the rangers to show his cousin what he was talking about.

At the alley, Dominic appeared shocked as the drainage and loss of animal spirit was taking its toll on RJ. The Wolf Ranger slumped further to the ground as he groaned. Dominic was feeling the effects of the loss of animal spirit as well as he grasped his shoulder.

"RJ!" Master Finn cried as he knelt to his son, "hold on! I know that we can beat this!"

"Master Finn is right!" Dominic looked over at his friend, "You have to hold on!"

RJ looked up as he tried to hold on despite what is happening to him. Jade approached the group and was prepared to take on the group, "Kartras is going to conquer all of you! You will all be destroyed!"

"Jade, listen to me," said Master Finn, "you don't want to do this! This drainage is taking it's toll on my son and the rest of us. RJ cares about you, and you care for him too. You don't want to destroy him. Most importantly, you wouldn't want to serve someone as evil as the Dynasty!"

"Finn's right," Master Swoop added, "we believe in you. There is really no evil in you."

"And rest assure this, the light that is in you will cast out the darkness within you!" Master Phant added.

"Save it, old men! The rangers will all perish!" declared Jade, "and Kartras and the Dynasty will rule the world!" Jade got out her pistol and was about to take down the masters, Jarrod, Camille, RJ and Dominic.

"Spirit of the Chameleon!" Camille used her animal spirit to knock down Jade.

"We better get out of here quick!" Jarrod told the others.

"But what about the others?" RJ asked.

The Jungle Master Megazord, with Casey, Lily and Theo in it, was starting to gain the upper hand against Raven and Zach. Suddenly the two warriors came up with an idea.

"Let's bring these three to their eclipsed doom!" Raven suggested to Zach.

"Good idea!" Zach nodded in agreement. The two gained the upper hand against the rangers, beating them and luring them to the eclipse. Once they were under the eclipsed sun, Raven and Zach moved from the two and the megazord was hit by the drainage the eclipse was bringing. Casey, Lily and Theo fell out of the megazord and then red, yellow and blue energy left their bodies.

At the Fortress, Kartras got the blue energy absorbed in her, and then the yellow energy absorbed, followed by the red energy.

Casey, Lily and Theo all powered down to their original ranger forms and then they demorphed as they watched in horror as they were now powerless and have no animal spirit.

"They have my Jaguar Spirit!" Theo exclaimed.

"And my Cheetah Spirit!"

"They stole my Tiger Spirit as well!"

The dark moon removed itself from the sun, which ended the eclipse.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras chuckled as she now had all five animal spirits belonging to the Power Rangers.

"I now have all the animal spirits: the Tiger, the Cheetah, the Jaguar, the Rhino and the Wolf. All mine!" Kartras declared.

Back downtown, Casey, Lily and Theo looked as the sun had returned and their animal spirits were gone.

"They stole our animal spirits!" Theo exclaimed, "It's like the Dynasty took a part of us!"

"Just when we needed them most," Lily added, "now they're gone!"

"There's nothing we can do now!" Casey replied, "we have to get back to JKP and decide on what to do from here."

The three met up with the masters, RJ, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille at the alley way.

"They took our animal spirits too!" Lily told the others.

"The Dynasty must've sent this eclipse to lure you guys into losing your animal spirits." Jarrod said.

"We need to get out of here!" Camille replied. The Chameleon Warrior teleported everyone back to JKP.

Master Finn gently got RJ to his chair to get him to rest. The others ponder in their thoughts for a little bit.

"I can't believe it," said Theo, "Kartras has won. This could be the end of the Power Rangers."

"You guys," Casey protested, "we can't give up!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Lily replied, "our animal spirits have been stolen, we're outmatched!"

"Kartras used the Pink Ranger as her trump card!" Dominic exclaimed, "She used it and she won!"

"Not to mention the Pink Ranger is Jade! Our own friend!" Lily added.

"I can't believe this!" Theo exclaimed, "How can she do this to us?!"

"Jade must've been placed under a spell by the Dynasty and they're controlling her mind." Camille said.

"That seems to be the only logical explanation here." Jarrod added.

"See? We can't give up!" Casey insisted, "the world needs us to stop the Dynasty! We also need to save Jade and free her from the spell she's under!"

"Our animal sprits are stolen, Casey!" Theo exclaimed, "if we try to fight the Dynasty, we could be destroyed!"

"No!" Flit protested, "I refuse to believe this! I can't believe you are going to give up!"

"I refuse to believe it as well even though we saw what happened." Fran meekly added.

"Well, look at RJ! The mass draining plus the loss of his animal spirit has taken its toll on him." Dominic said.

Hastily, Master Finn hurried to his son's side to check his vitals, "RJ, are you okay?"

"I'm going to be okay," RJ weakly answered, "you guys can't give up. Not on Jade. I know there's still good in her still. Don't give up on Jade, for me."

Then RJ's eyes closed as his head turned to the side. The others seemed to be in shock seeing his condition.

"RJ!" Theo cried.

"Oh no!" Fran cried, "The Dynasty is going to win! They will destroy RJ and the rest of you guys! The Dynasty will enslave mankind and -"

"Breathe Fran!" Theo exclaimed, "We get your point!"

"Then you'll reconsider and figure out a way to save Jade and RJ?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, "we will."

"We'll need to save Jade and free her from the Dynasty's control."

"Don't we have history of Evil Rangers?" Theo asked.

"From what I heard," Casey answered, "there was a legendary Power Ranger named Tommy. He was under the control of an evil empress who made him the original Green Ranger. He almost destroyed the Power Rangers, but they eventually freed Tommy from the control that he was under."

"Not to mention the Spirit Rangers," Theo added, "they were created by Dai Shi and the Phantom Beasts to fight for evil. After the masters were rescued, the Spirit Rangers were turned good and fought by our side ever since, even as we're fighting the Dynasty."

"If those rangers could be turned good," Lily said, "then we can manage to find a way to save Jade."

"Let's do that." Dominic nodded.

"How about RJ?" Casey asked Master Finn.

"He's still alive," the Shark Master answered, "I'll look after him and try to regain some energy for him."

"And maybe when we free Jade from the spell, we can get our animal spirits back as well." Theo said.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily walked down the streets as Casey, Theo and Dominic were working at JKP and RJ was resting with Master Finn helping him recover. She was looking for Jade to try to get through to her, to free her from the spell she was under. She wondered where Jade could be at exactly.

Suddenly, she remembered that Casey and RJ would see her at the Ocean Bluff Youth Center. Lily walked over to the Youth Center and she looked to find Jade practicing Martial Arts by herself. Slowly, Lily walked over to where she was to try to talk to her.

"Jade," Lily spoke up in a whisper to where only she can hear, "Jade, we know that you're the Pink Ranger."

Jade stopped at what she was doing at the very second, and she looked at the blonde girl with anger on her face, "Well then, Yellow Ranger. I want you to know, that you and the other rangers will all be destroyed."

"Jade please," Lily pleaded, "let us help you. We can help break free from the control Kartras has placed you under."

"Kartras is my mistress and she will rule the world."

"Jade."

The Pink Ranger gave the Yellow Ranger a hard tense look as her eyes glowed pink, "You have been warned, Yellow Ranger." Then, Jade walked away, leaving Lily in a state of surprise for a minute before she left the Youth Center herself.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras had summoned Raven and Zach back to the Chamber.

"So Mistress," Raven asked, "you decided on a new plan?"

"Indeed I have." Kartras answered, "I will need the Pink Ranger for assistance because she will be useful in this plan."

As if on cue, Jade appeared in a mist of pink energy, "You called, Mistress?"

"Good timing!" Kartras said, "I am about to unfold a new plan that could work to our advantage!"

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to fight the remaining four rangers without their animal spirits while Raven goes to JKP to finish off the Wolf Ranger."

"Wait!" Zach asked, "What about me?! What am I, chopped liver?"

"You're going to help out your cousin. I have a feeling that those masters aren't going to leave the Wolf Ranger unprotected."

"Sounds like a plan. I could be helpful there."

"Precisely. The Pink Ranger will have the rangers' animal spirits, even RJ's wolf spirit. It'll be a disadvantage to the Power Rangers."

In mists of red, blue, yellow, purple and white energy, Jade obtained the good rangers' animal spirits.

"Incredible!" Raven exclaimed.

"I'm more determined than ever to rid ourselves of those Power Rangers!" Zach declared.

"Let's do it!" Raven exclaimed happily.

Kartras grinned as she chuckled evilly.

At the loft at JKP, Fran looked over at an unconscious RJ as Master Finn was helping him stablize his strength. Master Phant and Master Swoop along with Flit, Jarrod and Camille were scattered at various parts of the room, figuring out what to do about the Pink Ranger and the Dynasty.

"Well," Fran asked Master Finn, "Do you think RJ will be okay?"

"To be honest," answered the Shark Master, "I don't know. With the mass drainage he didn't fully recover from, plus he now lost his wolf spirit, if anything else happens, he may not survive."

Fran noticed he had the expression of fear in his face even though he was the one that said it, "but knowing my son, he is a fighter, and I believe he will make it."

"Right." Fran nodded.

"Flit," Camille glanced at the former fly, "I think you and Fran should check on the other rangers."

"We'll take care of things from here." Jarrod added.

"Let's go." Flit nodded as he looked at Fran before leaving the loft. Fran joined him seconds later.

Lily had returned to JKP telling Casey, Theo and Dominic about Jade just as Fran and Flit had come downstairs.

"So you found Jade?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "and her eyes were glowing pink. It was kinda spooky."

"We'll have to do something if we want to save Jade." said Casey.

"And get our animal spirits back." Dominic added.

"Jade has known that we are the Power Rangers all along," Lily informed the guys, "and she is out to get us."

"She is definitely under the Dynasty's spell." Casey nodded.

"That explains why she had been acting kinda strange." Fran spoke up.

"And why prior to the last battle," Flit added, "she had never revealed her true self, the Pink Ranger."

"It all adds up now!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Rangers!" Jarrod shouted as he and Camille hurried downstairs, "there's trouble!"

"The Pink Ranger has returned with a group of Rinshi!" Camille added, "the Dynasty is obviously wanting to destroy you guys!"

"The Dynasty's not going to give up, are they?" Lily asked.

"And neither are we!" Casey exclaimed.

"We're coming with you!" Jarrod exclaimed, "without your animal spirits, there's no telling what'll happen to you guys!"

"That's why we're coming to back you up!" Camille added.

"What about the masters?" Theo asked.

"They're looking after RJ in case Zach or Raven decide to show up." Jarrod answered.

"Let's go!" Casey told the team.

Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille hurried out of JKP to take on the Pink Ranger and to hopefully free her from Kartras' control.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash!"

"Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

"Spirit of the Chameleon!"

The rangers by luck managed to morph as Jarrod and Camille powered up their respective animal spirits before they sprung into action to fight their latest battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic, Jarrod and Camille approached the city where they came face to face with Jade.

"So you rangers decide to show yourselves?" Jade chided.

"Jade listen," Casey pleaded, "we are here to help you."

"Man, is that all you ever do? Talk?" Jade rolled her head backwards, "Let's have some action here."

She unleashed her panther spirit which knocked everyone down to the ground, "Now what's it going to be?"

"She really means what she says!" Dominic looked up.

"We have no choice!" Jarrod exclaimed, "we have to fight!"

"Jarrod's right!" Camille added, "maybe we can do something that can get through to her."

Outside JKP, Raven and Zach teleported to the area. They glanced at each other.

"It's going to be too easy," Zach grinned with determination, "the Wolf Ranger is weak from the loss of his wolf spirit as well as the mass energy drainage that he is dealing with."

"But the masters," Raven asked, "What about them? There's no way they'll leave RJ unattended."

"We have to deal with them, obviously! I know how well skilled those Pai Zhua Masters are!"

"Well, we have no time to waste!"

"You are definitely right! Let's go!"

The two walked into the pizza parlor and they armor into the Python and Dragon Armors.

At the loft, the masters were on watch while Master Finn was majorly watching over RJ, who was still unconscious on his chair.

Flit had just entered the main entrance of the Pizza Parlor to spot the two warriors and shouted to the masters, "We got intruders!"

Raven grabbed Flit by the collar, "Why you little snitch!"

The three masters were startled by the call and hurried downstairs to see Raven and Zach ready for action just after the Python Warrior knocked Flit down to the ground.

"We had a feeling you two would show up!" Master Phant looked over the two warriors.

"We aren't going to stay long," Raven grinned, "we are just here to finish off the Wolf Ranger."

"So just stay out of our way and we'll leave in a jiffy!" Zach snided.

"That's not going to happen!" Master Finn objected immediately as he took a step forward.

"We just knew that you'd say that." Zach rolled his eyes.

"I guess that we're going to fight you the hard way." Raven prepared to fight the masters. Zach followed seconds later.

Master Finn got out his duel swords, Master Swoop got out his fans and Master Phant got out his mace as prepared for a tense fight.

The rangers and warriors came face to face with Jade as they were ready to fight.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Jungle Fury Lion Warrior!"

"With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Jungle Fury Chameleon Warrior!"

Jade and the heroes began their fight against each other.

"Calling on the animal spirit," Jade called for animal spirit, "BRING OUT THE PANTHER!"

Her Panther spirit knocked down everyone to the ground.

"Too bad we don't have our animal spirits!" Theo sighed frustrated.

"But Jarrod and I still do." Camille replied. The two warriors leaped back up to fight Jade.

"You have to stop this, Jade!" Jarrod pleaded, "you don't know what you're doing!"

"Of course I know what I am doing," Jade replied, "I am destroying all of you at once for the honor of the Dynasty!"

"Unleash the spirit!" Camille called, "Free the Chameleon!"

Her green chameleon spirit knocked down Jade, only for her to quickly leap back to her feet.

"My turn!" Jarrod glanced at his target, "Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

His black lion spirit knocked down Jade, causing her to land at the bottom of a hill.

"We may not have our spirits right now," Dominic said, "but you three can still use your weapons."

"Dominic's right!" Casey exclaimed.

"And we still have the spirits of the Gorilla, Penguin and Antelope!" Lily added.

"Jungle Master Mode!"

"Jungle Mace!" Lily got out her weapon and fought against Jade.

"Chameleon Sais!" Camille got out her weapons to help Lily fight against Jade. The two fought a hard fight which ended with Jade knocking down the yellow ranger.

"Time to unleash the Jungle Fans!" Theo exclaimed as he got out his weapon and helped Camille fight against Jade. After the two gave the pink ranger several strong blows, Jade ultimately gave them both a strong blow and knocked them both to the ground, causing Camille to power down.

"Shark Sabers!" Casey got out his dual swords, preparing for his fight against Jade.

"Lion Staff!" Jarrod got out his weapon to help Casey fight against Jade. The two gave the pink ranger a hefty challenge but Jade ended up knocking them both down to the ground after she blasted them with her ray gun, which caused Jarrod to power down.

"Now I will finish you all off once and for all!" Jade exclaimed. She started with the red ranger as her first target, "And you will be the next to fall, following the Wolf Ranger!"

Casey managed to use his swords to block the blast that was aiming for him which reflected and instead hit the pink diamond next to her ray gun, which ended shattering to pieces.

"NO!" Jade screamed as five blasts of energy leave her body. Red energy returned to Casey's body as the other rangers met up with their leader. Yellow energy returned to Lily's body. Blue energy returned to Theo's body. White energy returned to Dominic's body.

"It worked!" Camille exclaimed.

"They got their animal spirits back!" Jarrod added.

At the fortress, Kartras was furious seeing that the pink ranger was defeated and the diamond was destroyed, "Curses! I can't believe this! I lost all the animal spir..."

She stopped when she noticed that a purple glow was still in her gem, "Ah! Correction. I have lost all the animal spirits from the Power Rangers, except for one. That can still be useful to the Dynasty's advantage." 

She looked at her gem and grinned, "I just knew that my lovely gem would come in handy somehow with keeping animal spirits."

The rangers looked as Jade powered down. The six grouped up looking at her.

"Let's power down." Casey told the others. "Right!" Lily, Theo and Dominic replied in unison. The four powered down, as they looked over at Jarrod and Camille.

"Man!" Jade shouted, "What happened?! I feel dizzy!"

"It's okay," Dominic said, "you're no longer under Kartras' control."

"What have I done?" Jade asked.

"What you did, it was under the influence of Kartras." Casey answered.

"You have control of the Pink Panther Ranger Power now." Lily added.

"And we're going to need your help against the Dynasty." Theo said. Jarrod and Camille each nodded in agreement.

Jade sighed before she noticed that RJ was not with them, "RJ. Wait. Where's RJ?!"

The others glanced around and realized what they needed to do next.

"We have to get back to JKP, now!" Jarrod exclaimed.

The seven hurried over to the pizzeria where the masters were fighting Zach and Raven, who were trying to stop the Dynasty warriors from finishing off RJ.

Suddenly, RJ woke up and slowly risen up from his chair, not knowing what was going on. He looked down the pizzeria to see the masters fighting the two evil warriors.

"They may need my help." RJ said to himself. He hurried down from the loft. Zach got out his blade and teleported over to the loft, where the wolf ranger was about to depart.

Suddenly, Casey, Lily, Theo, Dominic, Jade, Jarrod and Camille hurried at the pizzeria to find RJ. The masters managed to knock down Raven, causing her to power down and teleport to where Zach was and they met up with the seven to find that RJ was dealing with Zach and Raven.

"We got our animal spirits back!" Casey called to RJ, "use your wolf spirit on those two!"

RJ was a bit surprised, but he nodded and posed, prepared to unleash his wolf spirit, "Spirit of the Wolf!"

To everyone's surprise, nothing happened.

"Spirit of the Wolf!"

Again, nothing happened.

"What's wrong, wolfie?" Raven chided, "wolf spirit not responding to your call?"

RJ looked down in disbelief.

"How is this even possible?!" Dominic exclaimed, "Casey, Theo, Lily and I have our animal spirits back, but not RJ?"

"This must mean only one thing," Zach exclaimed, "we still have his wolf spirit in our position!"

"What?!" Theo exclaimed.

"No way!" Casey added.

"No!" Lily cried. Jade gasped and lightly whispered, "What have I done?!"

"What did you do his wolf spirit?" Master Finn demanded, looking at Zach and Raven.

"It wasn't much of what we did." Raven grinned.

"Before our battle against you guys Kartras set up her gem the Gem of Power," Zach revealed, "which allowed our mistress to keep one of the animal spirits and the wolf was the spirit which is Kartras' animal spirit now. She will be most pleased, especially after the Wolf Ranger is finished."

"NO!" Jade cried, "Give him his spirit back!"

RJ appeared dazed and confused, "Jade?!"

Zach glanced over at the pink ranger, "And you! You side with them now?!"

"Yes." Jade answered, "and proud to do so!"

Raven hissed, "Traitor!"

Zach growled in anger, "You'll all pay for this!"

"Not a chance!" Master Finn stepped forward before lunging in at Zach with anger and pining him to the wall, "tell us where my son's wolf spirit is now!"

"Not a chance, old man. SPIRIT OF THE DRAGON!" Zach used his dragon spirit to knock down the shark master before regrouping.

RJ posed, preparing to defend himself from the two warriors, despite not having his wolf spirit.

"Spirit of the Blazing Dragon!"

"And Spirit of the Venomous Python!"

Jade yelled in horror, "RJ, NO!"

RJ ended up getting hit by both animal spirits and ended up falling down the stairs, landing on the floor and hitting his head.

"Oh no!" Lily cried in horror, covering her mouth in horror.

"RJ!" Casey exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Theo glanced at the two warriors in anger as the rangers prepare to fight back against them.

"How Foolish you rangers are! Don't you see you can't stop us now you're down a ranger?" Zach smirked.

"We can still take you on!" Dominic barked.

"Don't forget they have their animal spirits back, unlike RJ." Raven reminded her cousin.

"Oh yeah." Zach muttered before looking at the rangers, "You may have outmatched us now, but rest assured, we're not going to return RJ's spirit, and also, we will come back and defeat all of you! Even you, Pink Ranger!"

Zach and Raven both vanished into black mist. Master Finn got up and knelt next to his injured son, "We need to get help, and fast."

Casey ended up calling for an ambulance and told them the address to Jungle Karma Pizza.

"It's all my fault." Jade said in remorse as she looked down at the unconscious wolf ranger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I have originally published and now the next chapters that will be published in the near future will be brand new. Also, In my future chapters of this fan fic, starting with the next chapter, we will have the old school rangers brought in. Those being Tommy and Kim. Here we go!!

At the Ocean Bluff General Hospital, a doctor and a nurse tended to RJ, who was laying on a stretcher. Casey, Jade and Master Finn were not too far behind as they were heading to the Emergency , Theo, Dominic, Jarrod, Camille and Flit had stayed behind at JKP as Casey had told them to in case Fran were to wonder what was going on.

"What do we have?" the doctor asked.

"His name is Robert James Finn," the nurse answered, "these are his father and friends. They saw what happened."

"He fell down the stairs and hit his head." Jade informed them. Master Finn and Casey both looked over at the unconscious wolf master in worry.

"Okay, call to radiology," the doctor ordered, "we need a full scan and series of pictures. Cat Scan, EEG, MRI, the works. We got to help this guy! He's very lucky that you guys called for help right away!"

RJ was stirring as the group was talking. His vision was foggy but nonetheless he could see Jade, Casey and his father while hearing the hospital monitor beep.

"Actually, it was all my fault," Jade said.

"No, Jade," Casey protested as he grabbed her shoulder, "it wasn't your fault."

"Will he be okay?" Master Finn asked.

"We don't know just yet," the doctor answered, "I'm going to have to ask all three of you to leave."

"What?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Somebody should be with him!" Casey objected.

"You guys have to leave!" the doctor insisted. Master Finn was reluctant to leave his son, but he knew if he didn't, the doctors wouldn't be able to help him so he got Casey and Jade out of the area as another nurse closed the sheets, allowing the doctors to have privacy while examining RJ.

"RJ?" the doctor called for his barely conscious patient, "Can you hear me? My name is Dr. Riverston. I am going to take good care of you."

Casey, Master Finn and Jade were nearby the area, waiting anxiously of RJ's condition. The nurse walked over as she had left the area.

Jade asked as she approached the nurse, "Can you tell us something?"

"I promise," the nurse replied before leaving, "we will tell you as soon we know something."

Casey, Jade and Master Finn shared glances of worry as they realized they had no choice but to wait before they left the ER.

At the Fortress of Despair, Kartras was in anger of the outcome of the recent battle as Zach and Raven were with her.

"I can't believe Jade turned on us!" Kartras exclaimed in anger before glaring at her remaining two minions, "Will either of you two be next?!"

"Absolutely not, Mistress!" Raven exclaimed.

"The reason Jade turned on us is the pink diamond that was controlling her has been destroyed." Zach added.

"Well that explains a lot!" Kartras sighed roughly, "I shouldn't have given her the diamond."

"But you still have the Wolf Spirit belonging to RJ." Raven said.

"Yes," Kartras nodded as she glared at her gem, "and I don't intend on returning it to him...ever."

"So what will we do now, Mistress?" Raven asked.

"We will seek our revenge against those rangers, and that will go for the Pink Ranger as well!" Kartras declared.

Daytime has now come at Ocean Bluff. The rangers have told Fran about what was going on as Lily and Theo met up with Casey, Jade and Master Finn at the hospital waiting room.

"Casey," Lily asked, "how's RJ? Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet," Casey answered, "he's been here since last night."

Jade was sitting at a nearby chair with her head in her hands.

"Jade sure is taking this hard." Theo sighed.

"Don't forget, it's not her fault," Lily assured everyone, "the Dynasty was controlling her all this time, and Kartras is a lot tougher than Dai Shi."

"Imagine if they were both joining forces." Theo said.

"Theo, I believe that we destroyed Dai Shi," Casey replied, "there'd be no chance that he'd come back after that."

Suddenly, Dr. Riverston arrived at the room, facing the gang.

"Mr. Finn, Mr. Rhodes, Miss Chilman, Mr. Martin, Miss Bennett."

"Yes, doctor?" Master Finn asked.

"Your son has woken up." Riverston announced. The news brought the gang with relief.

"Is he okay?" Casey asked.

"He didn't receive any permanent damage, and will be back on his feet soon enough."

This brought them to even more relief.

"Can we see him?" Master Finn asked.

"Sure, but I recommend you go one at a time."

Casey looked over at Master Finn, "You should go first. I will call Dominic, Fran, Jarrod, Camille and the other masters."

The Shark Master nodded as he headed toward the room his son was at. Casey got out his solar morpher to contact Dominic.

At the JKP Loft, Dominic heard his morpher beep.

"Yeah?" Dominic responded to the call on his morpher.

"Dom, this is Casey. RJ just woke up."

"Awesome!" Dominic exclaimed. Fran sighed happily, "We're on our way to the hospital now!"

Jarrod, Camille and Flit arrived at the loft.

"Any word on RJ?" Camille asked.

"He just woke up." Dominic answered, "Casey just told us about it."

"We should get to the hospital right away." Jarrod replied.

"Exactly what we was planning on doing." Fran nodded.

"Can I come? RJ's my friend too you know." Flit asked. Camille sighed, "Alright."

The five left the pizza parlor on their way to the hospital.

At the Dynasty, Kartras looked over onto Zach and Raven, "What's this?! The Wolf Ranger is still alive?!"

"It seems that way." Zach nodded.

"And the Rhino Ranger is on his way to see him along with the Lion and Chameleon Warriors are on their way to see him right now." Raven added.

Kartras looked up and grinned, "I have just the idea! I'd like for you guys to stall the Rhino ranger and those two warriors for me. We need to stop them from getting to the Wolf Ranger! I usually consider you two to be useless, but this time, you might actually get lucky!"

At the hospital, RJ looked around his room as he appeared to be confused. He was startled by someone touching his shoulder. He looked to see Master Finn next to his bed side.

"Dad?" RJ glanced, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I lost my wolf spirit and I still feel a bit drained. I think I know what Casey went through when he lost his Tiger spirit."

"Don't worry. We're going to get it back, just as Casey and the others got his spirit back. I promise."

RJ nodded looking around his surroundings and grinned, "It looks like the others will have to deal with the Dynasty until I'm back on my feet."

"It'll be fine. You're going to be back on your feet soon enough."

"Thanks, Dad. I know you're right on that. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
